Pour l'amour d'une louve
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Shizuru est chercheuse dans un grand laboratoire et elle découvre que des choses pas normales se passent dans le labo d'à côté. Shizuru ne pourra s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil... à ses risques et périls! Chapitre 8 et 9 revus
1. Chapter 1 : Le labo 314

**Chapitre n°1**

Ici, les murs sont tous blancs et il y a comme une odeur de désinfectant qui plane. Des personnes vêtues de blouses blanches, docteurs, chercheurs et ingénieurs passent et repassent dans ces couloirs. Il est tard et à l'extérieur il fait nuit noire comme souvent lorsque l'on est un spécialiste et que l'on veut finir une expérience importante. Une jolie jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche, de gants blancs et d'une paire de lunettes de protection continue ses expériences. Elle est concentrée sur l'éventuel remède à un virus assez rare, elle y travaille dessus depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Depuis quelques semaines, elle utilise un labo dans le bâtiment B. Ce labo est toujours libre, ce qui lui permet de faire ses expériences et de les continuer jusqu'à très tard si elle le désire, sans que cela ne dérange personne.

- Et mince ! C'est toujours pas ça… il faut que je me repenche sur ma thèse.

- La jeune femme rangea ses éprouvettes dans un frigidaire spécial et les flacons à leur place respective.

- Docteur Fujino ?

- Oui, Yumi ?

- J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez encore rester un moment dans le laboratoire 312 ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Yumi, j'avais terminé. Excusez-moi, je veux souvent terminer mes expériences que j'en oublie l'heure, encore désolée.

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de mal, Docteur Fujino.

- Je prends quelques affaires et je sors.

- Très bien mais prenez votre temps, je repasse dès que vous êtes sortie pour fermer le labo 312.

- D'accord, merci Yumi. A demain.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le couloir menant au labo 314, le docteur Sakamoto et un assistant chercheur discutent de leur projet d'étude spécial.

- Elle a encore essayé de s'échapper…

- Quoi ?

- Elle a blessé un de nos employés permanents la surveillant. Elle est de plus en plus agitée. Vous savez nous devrions peut-être faire une pause avec elle. Ca fait un peu beaucoup pour elle.

- Je m'en fiche, il n'est pas question que l'on fasse de pause. Plus tôt on en saura sur elle, mieux ça vaudra. Continuez les expériences et les prélèvements, je veux le plus d'informations scientifiques sur elle, elle est unique.

- Mais si vous en demandez trop, on va la perdre. Elle est déjà très faible et je suis désolée mais pour moi elle est bien « humaine » _dit-il à voix très très basse_, elle a juste subi une sorte de mutation. Ça n'en reste pas moins une jeune fem…

- Arrêtez avec ça ! C'est qu'un rat de laboratoire ! Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Heiko. Ne ralentissez pas, elle survivra j'en suis sûr !

- Très bien comme vous voudrez mais laissez lui au moins la nuit pour reprendre des forces, vous savez mieux que moi que la fatigue et plein d'autres facteurs peuvent jouer sur les résultats des analyses. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle survivra si vous continuez comme ça et la garder avec nous est primordial pour les recherches.

Docteur Sakamoto passa sa carte magnétique d'identification dans la machine prévue à cet effet, une porte épaisse couleur métal s'ouvrit.

- Vous avez raison. Laissez-lui la nuit et vous reprendrez les analyses demain matin.

- Très bien, Docteur Sakamoto.

Docteur Shizuru Fujino prit ces affaires, éteint quelques appareils et sortit du labo. Au moment où elle referma la porte, elle vit à sa droite qu'un chercheur s'apprêtait à entrer dans le labo 314 et qu'il discutait avec le docteur Sakamoto. Lorsqu'elle entendit une phrase que le docteur venait de dire et qui lui sembla douteuse.

- Ah oui et cette fois essayez de l'attacher si elle s'agite trop, d'accord ?! ou foutez deux agents de sécurité devant ou je ne sais pas, essayez les flèches tranquillisantes au lieu qu'elle ne tue quelq…

Dr Sakamoto s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une personne venait de sortir du labo 312 adjacent au labo 314. __ Je croyais que le labo 312 n'était pas utilisé ? pensa Sakamoto_ _

- Rentrez dans le labo et continuer les recherches ! J'ai quelque chose à demander à cette jeune femme. _Dit-il à voix basse pour que Shizuru ne l'entende pas._

_" _ Mais de quoi parlent-ils? Que fait-il avec ce cobaye ? Je pensais que l'on ne devait pas utiliser de cobayes animaux dans le bâtiment B… Mais que cherche-t-il ? Il attache ces cobayes en plus! Je comprends presque cet animal de vouloir les tuer… pensa-t-elle"__ Shizuru allait s'en aller mais le Docteur Sakamoto la rattrapa. _"_ Et merde ! _"_

- Docteur Fujino, je présume ? Bonsoir, que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ?

- Bonsoir, euh… et bien, je pense que vous le savez, je fais des expériences parfois jusqu'à tard dans le laboratoire 312.

- Le labo 312 ? Mais je pensais que personne ne s'en servait. Vous avez une autorisation, je suppose ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr la voici… _Elle sortit une double feuille de son sac._

- …très bien tout est en règle on dirait. Je ne savais pas que vous effectuiez des expériences si tard…

- C'est toujours dans le cadre de ma thèse et du médicament remède que je veux trouver.

- Je vois.

- Vous m'excusez, je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Shizuru allait partir, lorsque Docteur Sakamoto lui lança :

- Ah oui et je voulais vous demander, j'espère que nous ne faisons pas trop de bruits dans mes labos annexes. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne tue pas mes chercheurs, je fais juste des expériences sur des animaux et j'avoue que parfois, ils ne sont pas vraiment d'accord.

- Je vois, non ne vous inquiétez pas je n'entends rien. Mais je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, allez-y.

- Je pensais que l'on ne pouvait pas utiliser d'animaux comme cobayes dans le bâtiment où nous sommes.

- Oui, c'était le cas jusqu'au début de cette année. Depuis lors une assemblée a été faite et c'est désormais officiellement autorisé.

- Je ne savais pas…

- C'est récent de quelques mois seulement. Bon, je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser, Docteur Fujino. Au revoir.

Le Docteur Sakamoto se dirigea vers son labo et ouvra à nouveau la porte du labo 314 et s'y engouffra. Shizuru se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Dr. Sakamoto lui avait dit et les quelques mots qu'elle venait d'entendre par mégarde (ou par curiosité ^_^)." __ Je suis contente de ne plus utiliser des animaux comme rats de laboratoire. Pauvres cobayes, je ne sais pas quels animaux ils utilisent mais de toute façon je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que cette fichue option de cobaye animal passe à l'assemblée. Moi qui ait vu cette option d'utiliser des cobayes disparaître de plusieurs bâtiments dont le B juste avant que je ne sois vraiment docteur. Quel gâchis ! _" _Shizuru repensa à tout ça en retournant dans son appartement.

- Dr. Sakamoto, vous êtes là, je ne vous avais pas vu entrer. Alors, qu'avez-vous dit à ce docteur ? Vous pensez qu'elle a entendu un peu de notre conversation ?

- C'était le Docteur Fujino. Elle a sûrement dû entendre la dernière phrase que je t'ai dite. Mais elle pense que nous utilisons des animaux pour cobayes et c'est tout à fait légal dans ce bâtiment donc aucun problème. Elle n'a en aucun cas compris que nous parlions d'une personne, en tout cas d'une sorte d'humaine aux aptitudes exceptionnelles.

- Je vois, mais ne pensez-vous pas que ce n'est pas très bon pour nous que le Docteur Fujino utilise parfois le labo 312 ? On ne sait jamais.

- Je sais, oui. Mais je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ferment définitivement le labo 312 et les labos annexes au labo 314… pour cause de rénovation, par exemple.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose. Moins de personnes s'approchent de nos labos, plus on a de chances que tout se passe parfaitement bien.

- Tout à fait cher collaborateur. Tout ce passe pour le moment comme prévu, je m'occuperai de cela au plus vite.

- Oui, très bien. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que cette Fujino pourrait nous apporter des ennuis. En plus qu'elle est réputée chez nous pour être un défenseur des droits. Si elle découvre ça, on est très mal parce qu'elle n'attendra pas deux minutes pour agir.

- Je sais… et bien dans ces cas-là, juste par sécurité, j'aimerais que vous demandiez à nos agents de sécurité de faire plus attention dorénavant et de surveiller cette Shizuru Fujino, si elle fouine trop.

- Je m'en occupe.

- C'est d'accord. Bon, je te laisse, à demain.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un cri strident

**Chapitre n°2**

Il est très tard dans la nuit.

_ _On dirait qu'il me laisse tranquille pour cette nuit, serait-ce un espoir ou le calme avant la tempête ? Ils vont sûrement recommencer à me torturer au petit matin… j'ai la tête qui tourne…quel sédatif, ces connards m'ont encore foutu dans les veines… Aïe… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et merde, voilà qu'ils m'attachent maintenant… je n'en peux plus, qu'en est-ce que tout ça va prendre fin… J'ai peur de ne pas pourvoir me contrôler la prochaine fois et de les tuer tous sous la fureur du loup qui sommeille en moi. Je m'en fous, bientôt je sortirai d'ici et ils ne me retrouveront jamais… je veux y croire … __

Elle entendit des personnes rentrer dans le labo, elle sentit tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver, ce matin encore.

- Bonjour ma jolie, alors on s'est bien reposé ? _Fit un des chercheurs._

- Vous êtes vraiment des malades ! Vous ne pourrez pas me garder ici indéfiniment !

- Mais ferme-là ! Je vais te faire une petite piqure qui nous permettra de continuer nos expériences et surtout de ne pas t'entendre jacasser.

- Arrêter lâcher-moi !

- Mais arrêtes de bouger comme une folle !

Il était maintenant presque 8h30, Shizuru était prête à partir au travail. Une tasse de thé et hop, en voiture. Après quelques minutes, elle arrive aux locaux scientifiques.

- Bonjour Yumi.

- Bonjour Dr. Fujino.

- Ah Yumi, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Est-ce que vous savez ce que Docteur Sakamoto traficote dans son labo ?

- Euh… non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir, j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait des expériences sur cobayes. Je me demandais juste en quoi pouvez consister ces expériences.

- Vous savez, Dr Fujino, je vous aime bien alors je vais vous dire ça pour votre bien. Je serais vous, je ne m'aventurerais pas trop dans les recherches du Docteur Sakamoto. Je sais juste qu'il n'a jamais travaillé selon l'éthique d'un vrai chercheur. Mais son père étant le directeur, il prend tous les droits.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Yumi, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas vraiment net. Je ferai attention, merci pour tout Yumi. A plus tard.

Shizuru partit en direction de son labo pour continuer encore et toujours les recherches sur son remède. Elle se rendit d'abord dans une salle spéciale où elle enfila sa blouse, ses gants et autres accessoires.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le labo du Dr Sakamoto :

- Mais arrête de sauter partout, je ne pourrais pas te faire cette piqure ! Aïe ! Oh la conne, elle m'a griffé !

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

La cobaye bougeait frénétiquement dans tous les sens, elle finit par déchirer toutes ces sangles et ceintures.

- 1, 2, allo ! Tu me reçois, oui c'est moi, j'ai un problème avec le sujet 314. J'ai besoin de renfort toute de suite ! Grouillez-vous!

- Dégagez ou je ne pourrai pas me contrôler, et je vais faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire !

La jeune femme avait maintenant les yeux entièrement noir, d'un noir intense, elle avait également des griffes acérées et des crocs mais aussi des muscles plus importants au niveau des cuisses. Elle était en train de se transformer. Elle était en position agile, une main au sol, prête à bondir tel un loup qu'un chasseur attaquait.

- Tu te calmes maintenant ou je t'envoie une flêchette tranquillisante entre les deux yeux, ok ?! Tu veux faire dodo, c'est ça ?!

Lorsque Shizuru revient prête pour commencer son travail, elle passa devant le labo 314. Deux hommes imposants par leurs carrures et leurs muscles passèrent devant elle en courant et entrèrent rapidement dans le labo en question. Au moment où la porte se referma, Shizuru en est certaine, elle entendit une jeune femme crier. Elle s'arrêta net. __ Ils brutalisent les femmes là dedans ou quoi ?!_ _Et avant que la porte ne se referme définitivement, un autre crie et une demande à l'aide se fit entendre. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se figea. Elle en est presque sûre malgré qu'elle ait du mal à y croire : Dr Sakamoto retient une femme dans le labo 314 contre son gré. __ Mais qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi la retiennent-ils ?__ Beaucoup de questions défilaient dans la tête de Shizuru, un peu perdue et dépassée par les évènements. __Agir ou ne pas agir ? Et si ce n'était qu'un crie d'animal ou un problème avec une chercheuse… non, je veux en avoir le cœur net! Je dois découvrir le plus rapidement possible ce que cache ce fichu labo 314 même si je dois m'infiltrer de force.__


	3. Chapter 3 : Une découverte inattendue

**Chapitre n°3**

La cobaye se débattait contre son tyran. Elle allait bondir lorsque deux hommes arrivèrent par derrière, un lui donna un grand coup dans le dos, la jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur en tombant. Elle redevint elle-même, ses crocs, ses griffes et sa partie louve disparurent. L'autre homme vit qu'elle se relevait, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lui lança une fléchette tranquillisante. Elle eut seulement le temps de pousser un gémissement et d'enlever la fléchette de son cou et de crier à l'aide.

- Et merde… Vous me le paierez…

Puis, elle s'effondra au sol complètement inconsciente par la dose importante de tranquillisant, qui était faite à l'origine pour endormir des fauves en quelques minutes.

- Merci, les gars. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés parce qu'elle m'aurait sûrement tué, cette sale bête !

- Oui, mais un coup dans le dos n'a pas suffit. Il lui a fallut une fléchette tranquillisante tout de même.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est qu'elle est costaude cette gonzesse pour sa taille !

- Bon, j'y retourne ou tu as encore besoin de nous ?

- Euh attends, tu m'aides à l'installer dans la grande cage sur cette table et je veux vraiment que tu prennes une meilleure qualité de sangles et ceintures pour la bloquer sur sa table. Je ne veux plus qu'elle bouge, tu peux faire ça ?!

- Aucun problème. Je m'en occupe, c'est comme si c'était fait.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Ils prirent la jeune femme inconsciente par les bras et les jambes, puis la posèrent sur une table métallique dans une énorme cage en acier. Ils l'attachèrent à la table grâce à de solides sangles.

- Voilà c'est fait !

- Très bien, comme ça même si elle se libère de ses liens, elle ne pourra pas sortir de la cage. Merci, les gars.

- Bon, on y retourne. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si quelque chose arrive. On a toujours nos Talkie Walkie sur nous.

- J'en tiens note. A plus.

Shizuru était rentrée dans son labo mais était aux aguets derrière sa porte dans l'intention de capter le moindre bruit.

- De l'action comme j'aime, elle a bien morflé. Je me lasserai jamais de faire mon métier… _fit un des hommes costauds en passant devant la porte du labo 312._

- T'as bien raison !_ Lui répondit son acolyte._

Elle pu entendre les deux hommes costauds repasser et s'en aller. _ _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit, j'espère au moins qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait de mal… Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes ces deux là…_ _ Pensa Shizuru.

Elle voudrait vraiment rentrer dans le labo 314 pour savoir exactement qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé et si une femme était bien en danger mais elle ne voudrait pas avoir de problèmes, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas d'autorisation pour entrer dans ce labo.

_ _Je pense que le mieux serait que je prépare un plan… Il faudrait que je m'infiltre dans le labo… euh je pense qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que je trouve un autre moyen avant cette étape, je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré et entrer dans le labo comme ça… Réfléchis Shizuru, réfléchis… concentre-toi, comment avoir une vue sur le labo sans être vu… Ah ! Je sais, le conduit d'aération bien sûr ! Avec un peu de chance il rejoint le labo 314 ?! Allez, j'essaie ! Je pourrais espionner un peu et en savoir davantage, enfin si je rentre dans le conduit et ça c'est moins sûr. Bref après ça, j'agirai en conséquence.__

Shizuru regarda en direction du conduit. Il se trouvait plutôt haut, elle fit un tour complet du labo et revient sur la table qui lui sert de bureau.

__ Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. _ _

Elle poussa la table sans faire trop de bruit et l'arrêta juste en dessous du conduit d'aération, elle grippa sur la table, elle se trouvait maintenant en face de l'entrée du conduit, mais il est munit d'un grillage avec une multitude de petites vis.

_ _Tu aurais dû y penser avant de monter sur cette table, ma vieille! Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien utiliser ? Humm, un bistouri devrait être parfait, de toute façon je n'ai pas de tournevis. __

Elle remonta sur la table, dévissa toutes les vis une à une. Une goutte perla sur son front.

__ Je crois que j'aurai plus de mains à force… _ _

Elle venait d'enlever la dernière vis, elle tira très fort sur le grillage pour qu'il se dégage. POUF !

__ Eh ben, on y vois rien là-dedans, je vais prendre une de nos petites lampes ! _ _

Après s'être munie d'une lampe, elle entra dans le conduit, elle avança et avança. Elle tirait sur ses bras et ses jambes, elle était toute en sueur.

__ Je pense que les cours d'alpiniste et de spéléologie que j'ai pris durant mes vacances ne m'auront pas été si inutiles que ça finalement… __

Alors qu'elle avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres, elle commença à voir de la lumière à sa droite et des bruits étouffés de personnes discutant, elle tourna et arriva à l'entrée de la bouche du conduit menant jusqu'au labo 314.

__ Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Mais toutes ces machines sont énormes, mais à quoi servent-elles… Et cette cage..__

On put entendre deux chercheurs parler ensemble dans le labo :

- Bon, on dirait que la petite ne se réveille pas, je pense que le tranquillisant l'a bien assommée. Au moins, on va être tranquille pour les prélèvements.

- C'est normal, c'est fait pour les ours ces doses là ! Essaie autre chose si ça devait arriver encore une fois, c'est trop fort pour un humain. Fais gaffe !

- Ouais, tu as raison, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Mais bon, elle nous aurait tués, j'en suis sûr. C'était elle ou nous. Je vais quand même rentrer dans la cage et vérifier si tout va bien chez notre extraordinaire humaine.

Shizuru crut mal entendre, « une humaine » c'est bien ce qu'elle venait d'entendre "une humaine". Elle avait les yeux grands écarquillés et avait le cœur qui battait plus fort lorsqu'elle vit le chercheur se dirigeait vers une grande cage, où une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un bleu sombre était attachée et allongée inconsciente… Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée…


	4. Chapter 4 : C'est elle !

**Chapitre n°4**

Shizuru serra les poings et les dents. _ _Ce n'est pas possible… je dois... je dois être dans un mauvais film… Ils utilisent une humaine comme cobaye ? Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas la première, ni la dernière… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de si extraordinaire pour lui faire subir tout ça… Après tout ce n'est qu'une jeune femme pas plus vieille que moi… _ _Shizuru s'arrêta dans ses pensées, le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître la personne allongée..._ _Non, ce n'est pas...__

* * *

Flashback :

[ Shizuru se rendait chez une amie vers 19h30, un samedi plutôt chaud. Il faisait déjà presque nuit. Lorsqu'un homme caché sous sa capuche passa rapidement en vélo et lui subtilisa son sac à main en lui assenant un coup en même temps, ce qui la fit tomber à terre. Il s'arrêta sur son vélo à une quinzaine de mètres et sortit son téléphone mobile.

- Marco, le sac s'est fait mais on a chopé une mannequin ce soir on dirait. On la ramène pour notre boss, il a besoin de gonzesses comme elle. Ok ça marche je m'en occupe mais ramène-toi quand même. D'accord à toute de suite. _Il repartit en direction de la jolie femme encore au sol._

Pendant ce temps, une personne tapis dans l'ombre fut spectateur de ce spectacle désolant et ne perdit pas de temps pour passer un appel rapide. Puis, elle apparut sur la route, elle courrait extrêmement vite et s'arrêta devant le vélo, elle se décala de quelques centimètres pour éviter le vélo mais elle laissa son bras à l'horizontal. L'homme se prenant le coup violemment, fut éjecté de son vélo à quelques mètres. Il était au sol toujours conscient mais plutôt bien assommé et amoché. Shizuru se releva et n'eut pas le temps de crier au voleur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un autre homme l'attrapa par derrière et lui mis la main sur la bouche dans le but de l'emmener dans une camionnette plus loin. Shizuru se débattit et essaya de crier mais sans succès. La personne n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre devant le vélo se retourna brusquement en entendant que l'on s'attaquait à la jeune femme. Elle arriva rapidement à côté de l'agresseur tenant Shizuru tel un coup de vent, l'homme se rendit compte qu'une femme au regard déterminé le fixé gravement.

- Casse-toi d'ici, avant que toi aussi je te baise, pétasse!

- Relâchez cette femme !

- Tu peux toujours rêver, salope !

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle se baissa au sol et sauta en avant. Très agilement et dans une rapidité étonnante, elle lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage, ce qui le fit reculer et lâcher Shizuru qui tomba au sol à nouveau. Ce seul coup suffit pour le mettre KO. Il s'écroula au sol complètement dans les pommes. D'un coup, la femme mystérieuse se retourna et cria à l'autre homme en vélo qui se relevait difficilement avec la jambe en sang.

- Toi, là-bas, ne bouge pas. _La femme s'avança vers le jeune homme qui avait été éjecté du vélo. _Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre aux jeunes femmes et puis, tu es encore très jeune tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur quelque chose qui t'apportera dans la vie autre chose que la lâcheté, le mépris et la méchanceté… Ce gros naze que tu vois par terre et qui apparemment est ton pote n'a rien compris à la vie. Tu la suivis dans ses conneries, et c'est la prison qui t'attends maintenant.

Le jeune homme se tient la jambe qui était en sang et sûrement cassée et lui répondit :

- Tu n'aurais pas été là, on l'aurait quand même sautée la jolie dame!

On put entendre les voitures de polices arriver et encercler la scène. Les policiers étaient maintenant sortis de leurs voitures armes pointées sur l'homme. Avant d'avoir agi, la jeune femme avait appelé la police. Ils n'ont pas trainé.

- Apparemment tu n'as rien compris à la vie toi aussi, tu l'apprendras peut-être en prison. Ah et en parlant de baiser, bonne chance parce qu'en prison le sexe ça sera pas l'extase, si tu vois ce que je veux dire enfin à moins que t'aimes les mecs qui haïssent les violeurs…

La police emmena l'homme qui était maintenant menotté et ramassèrent l'autre homme gisant au sol, le nez complètement explosé.

- Mesdames, vous allez bien, vous n'êtes pas blessées ? On connait ces deux là, c'est des récidivistes.

- Oui, ça va grâce à cette femme. Elle m'a sauvée de ces deux hommes.

- J'ai juste vu la scène et comme je sais me battre, je les ai juste mis KO en attendant que vous arriviez. Faites en sorte qu'ils restent en prison pour un long moment.

- Ah, vous êtes la femme qui nous a contactés. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez rendu un grand service à la police et puis, à cette femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils prendront le plus d'années au tribunal puisqu'ils sont récidivistes. Le juge ne sera pas clément.

- Aucun problème, j'étais sur les lieux, je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire. Ouais, en espérant qu'ils prennent perpète.

La jeune femme allait repartir mais avant elle alla ramasser le sac de Shizuru.

- Madame, nous devons prendre votre déposition. _Lança un policier à Shizuru._

- Oui, laissez-moi juste quelques minutes.

La femme portant désormais le sac, se rapprocha de Shizuru.

- Merci beaucoup, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé.

- De rien, la vie m'a offerte la possibilité de pouvoir venir en aide aux autres, ne me remerciez pas. _Elle lui rendit son sac._

- Merci, quand même… _Elle lui tint la main pendant quelques secondes. Shizuru lui était tellement reconnaissante. Au contact, la jeune femme mystérieuse fut surprise mais ne fit rien._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de jolis yeux d'un vert si profond… hihi, j'ai été sauvé par la Catwoman de ma ville, la classe… J'ai envie de… _ _

- Ce n'est rien… _Elle lui fit un sourire et fut surprise de voir la femme qu'elle venait de sauver lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de retirer sa main. _

- Merci. _Shizuru lui fit un grand sourire._ _La jeune femme avait quelque peu rougis._

_- _Au revoir…

Puis, elle tourna les talons et partit au loin dans la direction inverse à Shizuru.

- Attendez ! Ne partez pas comme ça. Je ne connais pas votre nom…

Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle avait déjà disparu.

- Au revoir… J'espère que j'aurai la chance de te revoir… _murmura Shizuru._

- Madame _? Fit un des policiers qui attendait de prendre sa déposition et sa plainte._

- Oui, excusez-moi. J'arrive.]

* * *

_ _Mais c'est elle, c'est ma sauveuse inconnue… et elle sert de cobaye à ce connard de type ! Raaagh, Sakamoto ! Vivement que tu dégages de notre service de recherche ! Avec les infos que j'ai maintenant sur tes magouilles, je peux te dire que je ne vais pas lâcher l'affai…_ _ Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit qu'elle venait de faire tomber sa lampe.

__ Et merde ! T'es bête ! T'es bête ! Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien entendu…_ _ Shizuru ferma les yeux et pria.

- C'était quoi ce bruit, _fit le chercheur en pleine vérification des systèmes vitaux de la jeune louve._

- C'est rien ça doit être Souma avec les prélèvements qu'on a fait hier.

_ _Ouf ! Tu as vraiment eu de la chance, là... Bon allez, ne traine pas. Je fais demi-tour et je m'occupe le plus rapidement possible de cette jeune femme, je ne peux pas la laisser là, elle m'a sauvé la vie… et il faut que je trouve un plan qui tienne la route aussi, si possible sans me faire prendre… Il faut que je demande de l'aide, je ne pourrai pas faire ça seule…_ _

Elle rampa à nouveau dans le conduit et arriva de l'autre côté. Puis, elle sauta sur la table, referma la bouche du conduit et remis toutes les choses à leur place. Shizuru resta là sur place au milieu du labo 312, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, enfouie dans ses pensées reconsidérant à nouveau ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre.

_ Ara, _elle ne mérite pas ça, personne ne mérite ça… Elle a du subir tellement de choses, comment peut-on faire ça à une jeune femme comme elle... Il faut vraiment être cinglé ! Si je devais faire un numéro de cirque avec Sakamoto, je choisirais « le lancé de bistouri dans la gueule », je peux te dire qu'il aurait une pomme sur la tête mais que c'est sa tronche de pervers qui se la pète que je ne louperais pas ! Arrggh, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, calme-toi. Arrête de trop penser, va plutôt la sortir de là. Elle m'a sauvé la vie une fois, je dois lui rendre la pareille… __


	5. Chapter 5 : J'ai besoin d'aide

**Chapitre N°5**

Pendant ce temps dans le labo :

- Bon, il y a aucun problème avec la fille, elle va bien. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu de temps.

- Très bien. _Répondit le docteur Kyoshiro._

* * *

__ Alors d'abord, il faudrait que je demande de l'aide à Yumi… Mais est-ce qu'elle voudra m'aider ? C'est quand même un peu intrépide… mais j'aurais besoin d'un Pass pour le labo et je sais bien que Yumi n'a pas le Pass magnétique pour ce labo-ci… Il faudrait que j'attende qu'une personne rentre dans le labo et que je me faufile… ou alors que j'embobine les deux grands costauds… __

Elle entendit Reito qui parlait avec d'autres chercheurs dans le couloir. Reito était un ingénieur chercheur comme Shizuru, qui avait fait ses études avec elle et qui était désormais devenu un bon ami.

__ Ah mais j'allais oublier Reito, le meilleur informaticien de ce siècle ? Peut-être qu'il peut m'aider lui aussi. Il faut absolument que je lui parle…_ _

Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte de son labo et l'ouvrit. Elle fit surprise de voir Dr Sakamoto derrière celle-ci qui était sur le point de frapper. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de parler à ce type maintenant.

- Ah Mademoiselle Fujino, je voulais vous parler, c'est à propos de votre la… _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Shizuru le coupa._

- Désolé, pas maintenant, je suis occupée. Reito, attends !

Dr Sakamoto lui attrapa le bras.

- C'est important. Juste quelques minutes.

- D'accord, mais lâchez-moi.

- Oui, veuillez m'excuser.

- Je dois dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, vous pouvez entrer dans le labo 312, je reviens.

- Très bien, je vous attends.

- Reito ?

- Hello, mais qui vois-je, ça ne serait pas la plus belle chercheuse du service par hasard ?

- Arrête, Reito. Je dois te parler de quelque chose, c'est vraiment vraiment important.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas maintenant j'ai beaucoup de boulot mais plus tard si tu veux.

- S'il te plait, c'est trop important. Tu as bien quelques minutes à m'accorder.

Il ne pu résister au regard de Shizuru.

- D'accord mais quelques minutes seulement, je suis en pleine expérience là.

- Merci. Bon, attends-moi là Sakamoto veut me parler, ça sera rapide, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste ici, je reviens.

- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi, j'ai dit quelques minutes seulement, je n'ai pas le temps !

- Ça sera très rapide, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne bouges pas, hein ?

- Oui, j'attends. _Fit Reito avec un grand soupir et les yeux levés au ciel._

Shizuru rentra dans le labo et referma la porte. Dr Sakamoto était installé dans sur un des sièges de la pièce.

- Je suis là, alors vous vouliez me parler de quoi ? _Elle avait dû mal à le regarder dans les yeux, comment a-t-il pu…_

- C'est à propos de ce labo.

- De ce labo ? Mais, je vous ai fait voir les papiers tout est en règle, j'ai le droit, en tout cas j'ai la permission de faire mes expériences ici.

- Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de ça, c'est juste pour vous dire que certains labos ont été remis à neuf dans ce bâtiment mais pas tous. Et que certains labos vont être rénovés d'ici peu et que malheureusement le labo 312 en fait partie.

- Quoi ? Mais, je n'ai jamais entendu qu'il y avait un projet de rénovation. Et pourquoi si rapidement ?

__ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ! On dirait qu'il ne veut personne dans les labos adjacents… Comment je vais faire ? Ce labo était vraiment parfait pour pouvoir avoir un contact avec la jeune femme et être toujours prés de ce labo pour l'aider à en sortir. Merde ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour rester quelques jours de plus… __

- Cela a été récemment décidé, mais je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose certains labos dont celui-ci sont plutôt anciens et commencent à manquer de certaines nouveautés technologiques, il faut l'avouer.

- Je vois. Vous avez peut-être raison, moi je trouvais que ce labo n'était vraiment pas si mal. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un autre labo mais de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

__ Quoi ? De l'autre côté ? Ce n'est pas bon du tout, non, non… __

- Je ferai avec. Mais il va falloir me donner quelques jours le temps que je m'occupe de transférer toutes mes éprouvettes, fichiers et compagnie dans l'autre labo. Il y a des choses fragiles, je ne voudrais pas faire ça précipitamment.

- Humm, je comprends. Très bien, vous pouvez rester encore 2 jours mais pas plus. Les ouvriers ne devraient pas tarder, d'ici quelques jours les travaux commenceront.

__ Quand je pense que c'est sûrement lui qui a fait capturer cette jeune femme… J'ai envie de … arrrgh. Reste calme ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! … __

- Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller.

- Je comprends. Bonne journée, Dr Fujino.

Dr Sakamoto sortit du labo, suivit de Shizuru. Reito était toujours en train de l'attendre. Il avait l'air plutôt agacé.

- Désolé, je… _Reito la coupa rapidement._

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais du boulot.

- Excuse-moi.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important pour que je flingue mes expériences d'aujourd'hui ?

Shizuru prit son regard sérieux, Reito vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

- Viens dans mon bureau, je ne peux pas te dire ça dans le couloir.


	6. Chapter 6 : Reito, un ami

**Chapitre N°6**

Shizuru referma la porte derrière eux. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Alors, raconte ?

- Je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai découvert ce que faisait réellement Sakamoto dans son labo 314 et…

- Je le sais déjà, il fait des expériences sur des cobayes. Je sais que tu tiens vraiment aux animaux, mais ne me dis pas que tu veux que l'on organise une évasion, quand même ?

- Ce ne sont pas des animaux, ses cobayes…

- Ben, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut-être d'autre, Shizuru.

- Reito, je viens de découvrir qu'il fait des expériences pas normales sur des humains en captivité, tu m'entends des humains ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu te paies ma tête. Des humains ?

- Moins fort ! Je suis sérieuse ! _Lui lança-t-elle avec force et conviction. _

- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais. Franchement, Shizuru !

Shizuru perdit patience, elle s'avança et plaça son doigt devant lui. Ce qui le fit légèrement reculer.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rire. Ecoute-moi attentivement. _Reito était maintenant tout ouïe et se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse._ En passant devant le labo alors que la porte se refermait, j'ai entendu une femme crier et appeler à l'aide, je n'avais pas rêvé, j'ai vraiment entendu une femme. C'était pas normal et tu me connais, je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça il fallait que j'agisse et que j'en ai le cœur net. Tu vois le conduit là, je me suis dit qu'il menait sûrement au labo 314. Alors, je me suis faufilée…

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai vue, elle était là, une jeune femme inconsciente et attachée dans une CAGE ! Et ne me dis pas que je suis folle, c'était bien une FEMME ! C'était sûrement elle que j'ai entendu crier un peu plus tôt, apparemment elle s'aurait prit une fléchette tranquillisante.

- Quoi ? Tu en es vraiment sure ?

- Certaine et j'ai entendu qu'ils voulaient faire des prélèvements tout ça…

- Attends, mais comment ce con de Sakamoto a le droit de faire un truc pareil !

- Il prend tous les droits, il a sûrement le feu vert de papa directeur ou pas d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il est là c'est lui qui mène les recherches, l'administration, ce qu'on doit faire ou ne pas faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ?

- Eh bien, qu'on la sorte de là.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux et on va avoir des problèmes. Tu ne comprends pas, tu me parles d'un mec qui est le fils du directeur et qui a tous les droits, qui arrive à faire des expériences sur des humains en captivité sans qu'on ne l'arrête ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi juste nous ? Il a sûrement le bras très long et puis, il doit avoir des gardes pour la protection de ce labo. C'est un CRIMINEL avec ce qu'il fait, tu ne crois pas que si on le gène trop et qu'il découvre ce qu'on fait, il nous fera pas zigouiller ?!

Shizuru avait les poings et les dents serrées, elle regardait vers le sol. Puis, elle releva la tête.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser là. Je ne peux pas.

- On dirait que tu en fais une affaire personnelle ?

- Tu te souviens de l'agression que j'ai subie, il y a un mois…

- Oui, évidemment.

- C'était elle… C'était-elle la femme qui m'a sauvé. Je le sais, je l'ai vue. Je ne peux pas la laisser là, tu comprends ?! Elle m'a sauvé la vie, je dois la sauver, c'est tout ! Elle est maltraitée, elle avait des bleus et des hématomes sur le corps ! Et elle est parquée dans une cage attachée avec des sangles ! _Shizuru avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux._

Reito s'approcha d'elle et lui mis une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

- Je comprends, je marche avec toi. En espérant que je ne vais pas le regretter bientôt.

- Merci. _Elle s'avança pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue._ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Reito.

- Juste un bisou ?

- Reito ! _Fit Shizuru qui n'avait pas le cœur à rire._

- Ok, ok. Bon, mais il faut un plan. On ne peut pas la faire sortir si on n'arrive pas à rentrer dans ce labo. On n'a pas de Pass magnétique pour ce labo, c'est des machines de vérifications de Pass différentes des autres.

- Mais tu es un crack pour tout ce qui est informatique, électronique et bidules avec des codes, non ?

- Je ne suis pas si doué ! C'est la dernière technologie ces trucs là, ce n'est pas si facile, Shizuru.

- Eh ! Tu m'as dit que tu marchais avec moi !

- Je sais, et je te suis mais il faut que je trouve plus d'infos sur comment est composé une machine comme celle à l'entrée du labo 314. Il me faut un certain matos, je pense qu'il y a une chance mais je ne te promets rien…

- Si tu n'y arrives pas, j'essayerai mon charme sur les gardes qui surveillent le labo, ils sortent parfois fumer à l'extérieur. Je fais le plan de la dragueuse et je leur pique un Pass magnétique. C'est aussi une idée.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas c'est risqué et si il découvre qu'il n'a plus son Pass, c'est évident qu'ils vont rappliquer.

- Pas si Yumi, les occupent pour nous…

- Tu veux mettre Yumi dans le coup ?

- Je sais ce n'est pas cool mais je ne vois que ça. Tu vois une autre idée ?

- Non, tu as raison, ça pourrait être un bon plan. Mais je ne sais pas si elle acceptera.

- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de lui en parler.

- On peut en parler avec elle à l'extérieur des bâtiments de recherches ? Pourquoi pas un diner chez moi ?

- Ara, et depuis quand sais-tu préparer un bon repas ?! Parce que si je repense à celui que tu m'as fait i peine deux semaines, il vaut mieux éviter elle risquerait de ne pas participer à notre plan rien qu'à cause de ça.

- Eh tu es méchante là, j'avais fait un effort, je ne cuisine pas tous les jours !

- J'avais remarqué, oui.

- Shizuru !

- Ecoute, je pense que le mieux c'est de faire ce dîner chez moi, après tout Yumi me connaît beaucoup plus que toi et ça fera peut-être moins étrange, sachant qu'en plus elle flashe sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Bon, d'accord, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ? Attends de quoi ? Yumi flashe sur moi ?

- Tu ne dois pas la regarder souvent, pour ne pas l'avoir aperçu… Bon bref, passons.

- Ouais, mais tu n'aurais pas du me le dire… maintenant, je vais me sentir mal à l'aise.

- Ara ara, ne fais pas le garçon coincé, tu es plutôt heureux quand une fille tombe sous ton charme, non ?

- Ouais, mais depuis que mon charme n'a pas eu l'effet escompté sur toi, j'ai cru que mon charme ne marchait plus. _Lui dit Reito en faisant semblant de bouder._

- Ne sois pas bête ! Tu as du charme, voyons.

- Ah oui ?! _Reito se rapprocha doucement de Shizuru, un sourire aux lèvres._

- Non, attends c'est pas… Reito ! Arrête ! _Shizuru le repoussa gentiment._ Toi et les filles, je crois que tu devrais essayer de trouver un patch contre les filles. Tu les aimes toutes.

- Ca va ! Et alors, j'aime les femmes, il y a pas de mal à ça.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Alors, c'est décidé, je parle à Yumi et on se fait ça ce soir, enfin en espérant qu'elle n'ait rien de prévu.

- Ok, tu me tiens au courant.

- Salut.


	7. Chapter 7 : Natsuki, tu restes ici !

**Chapitre N° 7**

CLAP ! La jeune louve se prit une gifle, puis une seconde avant qu'elle n'ouvre légèrement les yeux.

__ Aïe… j'ai mal partout mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait... mon dos… __

- Alors, bonjour Mutante ? On est réveillé !

- Je m'ap...pelle Natsuki...

Le chercheur au nom de Heiko retint l'épaule de l'autre chercheur venant de la frapper.

- Calme-toi Hiro, tu veux ! C'est pas une raison pour l'amocher ok ?

- On s'en fiche, de toute façon elle ne mérite pas de vivre. C'est une démone, tu comprends !

- Arrête avec ça, moi je vois bien une jeune fille pour le moment et pas de loup, alors arrêtes !

- Arrêtez, vous deux ! Heiko va t'occuper des écrans de contrôle et des machines. Tiens-moi au courant s'il y a des changements dans son rythme cardiaque, respiratoire et autre ok ? _Fit l'assistant chef chercheur des expériences, Dr Kyoshiro._

- Oui, j'y vais, docteur. _Le jeune chercheur Heiko jeta un regard à Hiro avant de partir dans la salle_ _des écrans._

- Tu sais Hiro, je n'ai pas le même avis que Heiko, il est trop sensible mais moi je trouve que c'est la chance de ma vie cette fille. Depuis, le temps que j'attendais que l'on me donne du lourd. Enfin des recherches qui en valent vraiment la peine.

- J'espère que l'on s'en débarrassera… ce truc ne mérite pas de vivre.

- Pour le moment, elle reste bien vivante, on a besoin d'elle en vie. Alors, je te préviens ne viens pas faire foirer les expériences qui vont me valoir ma future carrière.

Hiro avait les dents serrées car il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer cette chose. Dr Kyoshiro se tourna vers la jeune louve se réveillant petit à petit.

- Tu te réveilles enfin. Tu sais que tu nous as rendu service en dormant aussi longtemps.

- Aïe ! Mais… qu'est-ce… que vous m'avez fait…

- Et bien, pendant que tu dormais tranquillement, on a pu faire quelques prélèvements… Mais on n'a pas fini, il nous reste encore quelques prélèvements à faire. J'espère que tu tiens le coup car il reste quelques expériences qui seront un peu plus douloureuses que ce qu'on t'a fait aujourd'hui. Je préfère te prévenir, mais tout se passera bien car tu es dotée d'une force qu'aucun humain ne possède.

- Ban…de de salauds ! Je… vous aurai…

- Surveille ton langage, jeune louve !

- Je m'appelle Natsuki ? ok ? Arrêtez de me donner des petits noms à la noix ! Aïe...

- Comme tu voudras, Natsuki... Ah oui, ne bouge pas trop, tu auras encore plus mal. Comme je t'ai dis on a bien travaillé, prélèvements de sang, prélèvement de peaux, injections de substances chimiques nocives. Ah et ce qui te fait mal c'est peut-être la ponction lombaire qu'on t'a fait dans le dos. Désolé, c'était mon collègue Hiro qui t'a fait ça, il n'a pas du y aller de main morte.

- Mais pourquoi… je n'ai rien fait de mal… à personne. C'est quoi… ces substances nocives, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez mis dans le corps ?

- Des substances qu'aucun humain ne pourrait supporter mais elles mettent plus de temps pour toi avant de faire leur effet car tu n'es pas vraiment humaine.

- POURQUOI ! _Cria la jeune femme épuisée._ Vous voulez me tuer, c'est ça !

- Non, ce n'est pas mon intérêt pour le moment, tu es un sujet très intéressant. Et pour répondre à ta question, on veut juste savoir si ton système est capable de détruire les substances qu'on t'a injectées, on a juste mis une dose plus importante que la dernière fois. Mais, tu ne devrais avoir mal qu'un moment. On sait que ton organisme est capable de subir sûrement beaucoup plus. Et puis, on sait que l'on peut faire ressortir la bête qui est en toi quand tu souffres trop… On va peut-être revoir ton côté démon et puis dans cette cage… On sait que tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. _Heiko se retourna et partit._

- Vous êtes que des fous ! Laissez-moi ! _Elle se débattit contre ces sangles serrées mais elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle était belle et bien coincée là et qu'elle était en train de se couper les poignets. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, puis elle dit : _Je peux contrôler le loup qui sommeille en moi ! Quand je suis louve, je ne suis pas méchante, je le deviens que lorsqu'on m'attaque ou pour me défendre... Je n'ai fait de mal à personne… Laissez-moi partir !

Hiro referma la porte de la cage et partit dans la salle d'à côté, mais Dr. Kyoshiro s'arrêta et dit à la jeune louve avant de s'en aller :

- Moins tu te plaindras, plus tout se passera sans encombre. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, en tout cas si ça devait arriver ça serait de la faute d'un autre chercheur, d'une de mes expériences que j'aurais mal calculée ou que c'était une nécessité scientifique mais ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment. Tu restes là !

- Vous ne voulez pas me tuer ? C'est bizarre mais je n'y crois pas… _Cracha-t-elle au Docteur._

- Non, ce n'est pas au programme pour le moment mais je ne fais pas ça car j'ai de la compassion pour toi, je fais ça car tu es unique, tu es un objet d'étude en or que je peux étudier et que les célèbres chercheurs n'étudieront pas cette fois... Et puis, un jour JE serai célèbre et reconnu à mon tour… Ah, j'allais oublier ça ne devrait pas tarder, résistes... _Puis, il partit._

- Quel fou celui-là ! Qu'es-ce qui ne devrait pas tarder ? Résister ? Je ne vais que ça depuis trop longtemps… Aïe ma tête… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… m'arri..ve… HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _La jeune louve se mit à crier, c'était un cri effrayant que personne n'aimerait entendre…_

* * *

Shizuru venait de demander à Yumi pour le dîner chez elle avec Reito et à sa grande surprise elle était disponible ou en tout cas, elle l'était quoi qu'il arrive lorsque Shizuru lui indiqua que Reito serait de la partie. Shizuru et Yumi s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux de parler en entendant un cri étouffé et se regardèrent quelques secondes, bizarrement elles avaient l'air de penser à la même chose : la femme du labo 314.

__ Pauvre femme, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais que puis-je faire seule… pensa Yumi __

__ Je n'en peux plus de savoir que cette jeune femme est utilisée comme cobaye et maltraitée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Yumi, tu as l'air d'en savoir pas mal à propos de ce labo 314. Ce soir nous élaborerons un plan pour te sortir de là, ma sauveuse inconnue… __


	8. Chapter 8 : Révélations

**Chapitre n°8**

- Dr Kyoshiro ! Venez vite par ici, ça commence, les substances agissent enfin. Regardez sur les écrans !

- Cette fille est étonnante, regardez comment son organisme repousse les substances… Elle devrait arrêter de souffrir d'ici peu. _Fit Heiko avec son regard et son sourire de scientifique fou._

_- _Vous voyez apparemment pour faire face à la souffrance et à la violence, elle doit se transformer et son côté loup apparait…

- C'est étonnant !

- Mais croyez-vous qu'elle survivra, la dose était apparemment très importante. Elle n'était pas sensée crier comme ça…

- Heiko, vous êtes décidément trop sensible, elle s'arrêtera de crier et tout se passera bien.

- Mais ces cris sont…

- Heiko, je trouve que vous parlez un peu trop, et surtout pas assez de cette expérience unique à laquelle vous participez… Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes chercheur ici ?! Vous ne voyez pas la chance que vous avez...

- Mais je n'avais jamais fait d'expériences sur des humains, c'est difficile pour moi…

- Elle n'est pas vraiment humaine, vous voyez. Et puis, endurcissez-vous, vous êtes dans la cour des grands maintenant, vous deviendrez un bon chercheur si vous continuez, alors ne vous arrêtez pas au premier petit obstacle ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que c'est un monstre et qu'elle a faillit tuer plusieurs de vos collègues, peut-être que vous la verrez autrement.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Docteur Kyoshiro.

La jeune louve s'arrêta de crier, elle respirait fort, son système humanitaire se défendait, elle était maintenant très épuisée. Elle s'évanouit sous la souffrance qu'elle venait d'endurer.

- Je pense que c'est fini. Alors, son système marche parfaitement, elle s'est bien défendu. Les substances nocives ont toutes été détruites. Elle est par contre épuisée, son cœur bat rapidement. _Fit Heiko au Docteur Kyoshiro._

- Elle n'est pas dans le coma au moins ?

- Non, elle s'est seulement évanouie.

- Parfait, reste en vie ma petite louve. Heiko, on va peut-être pouvoir trouver des remèdes à certains virus grâce à elle ou encore créer des pouvoirs éphémères pour nous les humains comme décupler les forces ou l'intelligence. Je suis un génie !

- Mais si on lui prélève du sang, des organes, cellules et autres liquides. Elle va finir par mourir… Vous le savez ?

- Je sais, Heiko. Mais imaginez ce que l'on pourrait faire grâce à elle. Et puis pas seulement elle car maintenant qu'on sait comment elle a eu ses pouvoirs, on peut faire muter d'autres ADN.

- Quoi?! Vous allez demander à des pauvres personnes innocentes de se porter volontaires en tant que cobaye humain pour des expériences qui vont changer leur vie à tout jamais. Et bien sûr, vous n'allez pas leur dire qu'ils vont devoir se faire mordre par un de nos cobayes animaux, loups ou araignées… avant de devenir une sorte de mutant humain. C'est ça ?

- Et bien oui, si cela peut par la suite permettre d'améliorer la vie de milliers ou de centaines de milliers de personnes, je dis oui. Si j'avais su que les expériences sur cobayes animaux que nous avons faites auparavant pouvaient engendrer des humains mutants grâce à un contact par morsure. Je les aurais faites bien avant.

- N'oubliez pas qu'un de nos chercheurs est mort suite à l'attaque du loup qui s'est échappé de notre labo. On a dû écarter la police et bien sûr également se débarrasser du loup avant qu'il ne tue d'autres personnes. Heureusement que le loup n'a pas été à plus de 100 mètres derrière le parking. Vous savez tout cela est seulement arrivé parce qu'un de nos cobayes s'est échappé, autrement vous ne l'auriez jamais su et nous non plus. Et puis, cette jeune femme, qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, aurait vécu une vie normale sans souffrance.

- Attention, vous redevenez trop sensible ! Bon, j'y vais, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Très bien. Mais, je n'aime pas vraiment vos manières de voir le progrès scientifique, je voulais que vous le sachiez.

- Je le sais déjà mais vous travaillez pour moi, vous avez signé pour ce projet, c'est trop tard. Informez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

__ Pauvre femme... elle va subir tellement… et ces pauvres gens… je ne sais pas si je pourrai participer à un tel projet, rendre des personnes innocentes, mutantes… c'est… complètement fou… je pense que je ne vais pas continuer comme ça, c'est trop dur… _ pensa Heiko touché par tout ce que cette femme vivait et par la déviance du Docteur Sakamoto d'un point de vue éthique et scientifique mais aussi humain._

* * *

Il était maintenant presque 19h. Shizuru était en pleine préparation du dîner de ce soir. Tout en remuant la sauce, elle repensa à cette jeune femme qui la hantait.

__ Elle est tellement jeune et vraiment jolie… Je me souviens de ses jolis yeux émeraude lors de notre première rencontre, je me souviens même qu'elle a rougi. Je ne pensais jamais te revoir… Je te sauverai, tiens le coup s'il te plait… __ Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnette.

- J'arrive !_ S'écria Shizuru._

- Bonsoir Shizuru.

- Bonsoir Yumi, alors tu as trouvé sans problème.

- Oui, oui. On se tutoie ?

- Mais oui, nous ne sommes plus au travail et puis, on se connait quand même.

- Vou… Tu as raison. Mais Reito n'est pas là ?

- Il va arriver, il n'est jamais vraiment à l'heure.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit.

- Ah je crois, que c'est Reito !

- Hello, Shizuru. Ah, bonsoir Yumi.

Yumi était toute contente que le grand jeune homme lui adresse la parole.

- Bon, on se met à table dans quelques minutes. C'est presque prêt. Je reviens._ Fit Shizuru._

Shizuru alla à la cuisine, Reito la suivit rapidement.

- Alors tu as réfléchi à la façon dont on pourrait lui parler de ce qu'on sait ?

- Non, je ne sais pas trop mais on improvisera. Et puis, de toute façon elle en sait déjà pas mal, je le sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Shizuru, Reito ?

- On arrive. _Firent Shizuru et Reito en même temps._

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. Shizuru ne touchait pas vraiment à son assiette ce qui interpela Yumi.

- Tu vas bien, Shizuru ? Tu as l'air d'être très pensive.

- Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis… _Shizuru lança un regard à Reito qui comprit qu'elle allait aborder le sujet délicat._ J'ai découvert ce que faisait le docteur Sakamoto, Kyoshiro et ses chercheurs…

- Ah, je vois… Je vous ai dit de faire attention à vous. _Yumi comprit enfin la vraie raison du dîner._

- Mais vous savez qu'il utilise des humains comme cobayes…

- Je l'ai entendu par mégarde, je pense que tous les chercheurs qui participent à ces expériences ne sont pas tous vraiment d'accord avec le travail de Sakamoto. C'est de cette manière que j'ai pu l'entendre.

- Et ça ne te révolte pas ?

- Mais si bien sûr mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce cri aujourd'hui. Et puis, c'est trop dangereux pour moi et qu'est-ce que je peux faire du haut de mon poste de chef d'accueil et des registres?

- Je comprends… je pense que j'aurais réagi comme toi, Yumi… _Dit Reito sincèrement._

- Et bien pas moi ! Je suis désolée mais je vais faire quelque chose et je sauverai cette femme de ces expériences absurdes. D'ailleurs, Reito tu marches avec moi, alors ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant ?

- Non, je te suis. De toute façon je ne te laisserai pas faire ça seule. Et toi, Yumi ? Est-ce que tu serais prête à nous aider et sauver cette femme que l'on maltraite ?

- Je… c'est dangereux… Je ne sais pas… On pourrait perdre notre emploi….

- Yumi, pense à cette femme seule et attachée pendant des jours et des jours… Et si on apprenait qu'elle était morte, tu pourrais vivre paisiblement ? Imagine qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule et qu'il y en avait peut-être d'autres comme elle avant ? Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose, c'est à toi de voir. _Lui expliqua Shizuru._

- J'y pense moi aussi ! Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait de l'entendre crier lorsque tu es venue me parler aujourd'hui…

- Toi aussi, tu l'as entendu…

- Je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on la sorte de là ! _Dit Reito._ Je pense que si c'était une connaissance, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde.

- Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie… _Yumi fut étonnée de ce que venait de dire Shizuru._ C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court c'est cette femme, que l'on utilise comme objet d'étude aujourd'hui même, qui m'a sauvée de mes agresseurs, il y a un mois. Je dois la sauver cette fois…

- Je vois, je comprends ta détermination. _Dit Yumi avant de prendre une grande respiration._ Je marche avec vous, mais je ne vois pas qu'elle aide je pourrais apporter et je ne veux pas trop prendre de risque…

- Merci Yumi ! _S'écria Shizuru._ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on sait exactement en quoi tu seras utile.

- Et bien, on dirait que l'on va vraiment la faire cette évasion-infiltration façon mission impossible.

- Reito, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprié pour des blagues de ce genre.

- Oups, désolé.

- Si les choses devaient mal tourner, je décide de prendre pour tout le monde.

- Shizuru !

- C'est mon idée de sortir cette femme du labo Reito et si cela devait vous amener à des problèmes et bien, vous pouvez dire que je suis l'investigatrice, puisque de toute façon c'est la vérité et que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je ne peux plus travailler dans un établissement qui supporte des expériences pareilles de toute manière.

- Mais si ça tourne mal, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _Lui dit sincèrement Reito._

- Après l'évasion et la fuite, enfin si tout se passe bien, je m'occupe d'elle. Je gère la suite du plan et seule.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu prendre tout ce poids seule sur tes épaules ?! _Dit Yumi avant que Reito n'ait eu le temps de le dire._

- Parce que j'ai un lien avec elle que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre et puis, j'ai un plan pour la suite mais je ne vous impliquerai pas dedans, pas cette fois. Je sais où la cacher, et si tu veux me joindre Reito appelle ton ami Tate, j'irai chez lui pour te parler comme ça c'est plus sûr pour les lignes téléphoniques, en plus il est policier.

- Mais c'est vraiment sérieux, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont aller jusqu'à nous traquer et même nous tuer, s'il le fallait ?!_ Fit Yumi quelque peu angoissée._

- Je pense que tout est possible Yumi, et c'est pour cela que je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus participer au plan.

- Je vous aiderai un peu, par exemple s'il faut faire diversion mais pas plus, je suis désolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te demandera pas plus que ça, Yumi._ Répondit Reito la rassurant voyant qu'elle voyait sa blague de mission impossible devenir réalité._

Ils décidèrent ce soir là de la façon dont ils allaient procéder pour sortir cette femme de là. Tout devait être réglé au millimètre près pour que tout se passe à peu près sans problème. Chacun avait un rôle important et Shizuru savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était très intelligente et elle le montrera encore une fois par ce fameux plan d'évasion.

__ C'est décidé, demain soir, cette jeune femme sera enfin libre à nouveau… enfin, si tout se passe comme prévu… _ Pensa Shizuru._


	9. Chapter 9 : L'évasion, partie 1

**Chapitre N°9**

Reito est allé chez lui pour ramener du matériel informatique et électronique chez Shizuru. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il sera capable de faire avec ce matériel et ce qu'il avait pensé être une bonne idée pour entrer dans le fameux labo. Shizuru fut impressionnée, Reito est un vrai petit pirate de l'informatique ou en tout cas une vraie tête.

__ Heureusement que Reito est là. Il va nous faire rentrer dans le labo, j'en suis certaine__

Voyant l'heure, Shizuru proposa à Yumi et Reito de dormir chez elle.

- Vraiment ? Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Yumi. Si je te le propose.

- Très bien. Alors Reito, tu peux dormir…

- Dans ton lit, hihi. _Dit Reito pour terminer la phrase de Shizuru._

- Reito ! Arrête ! Tu dors sur le canapé dans le salon, ok ?

- D'accord, d'accord… _Fit Reito avec un grand soupir._

- Yumi, tu peux dormir dans le clic-clac dans ma chambre, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas être difficile, déjà que tu m'invites.

Shizuru était allongée dans son lit et n'arrêtait pas de se tourner encore et encore, elle regardait le plafond. Elle avait du mal à s'endormir, elle pensait encore à cette jeune femme mystérieuse et à ce qui se passera demain matin. Elle ne le montrait pas vraiment mais elle appréhendait beaucoup, elle ne sait pas si tout se passera comme prévu. Mais sa décision est prise, elle ne peut plus reculer. Et si quelque chose arrivait ? Que ferait-elle ? Finalement, après une longue réflexion, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il est presque 7 h du matin, ils sont prêts à passer à l'action. Une dernière répétition et ils partent direction le labo. Reito conduit son ancienne voiture, enfin celle que son père lui a "prêtée" après qu'il ait obtenu son permis et qu'il garde dans son garage mais qu'il n'a toujours pas rendue à son père. Il ne l'utilise plus depuis qu'il a acheté sa grosse BMW noire, il y a quelques années. Il fait encore nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au labo. Il est tôt mais à cette heure-ci, il y a déjà des chercheurs qui travaillent. Le labo 314, lui, est surveillé nuit et jour et il doit y avoir quelques chercheurs pour surveiller et examiner la jeune captive.

- Bon, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de monde…

- C'est vrai, il n'y a pas vraiment de voitures pour le moment. C'est une chance, ça me rassure. _Dit Reito après avoir bailler._

- Ouais, ben ça ne veut rien dire, ouvre l'œil.

- Elle a raison, il faut être prudent, peu importe la situation. _Rajouta Yumi qui elle était vraiment stressée et inquiète._

Shizuru lança un regard à ses deux amis. C'est l'heure !

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Ben, je ne préfère pas répondre. On va juste dire, allons-y !

- Vas-y, Yumi. _Lui fit Shizuru._ Et fais attention à toi.

- Merci, je fais faire de mon mieux.

Yumi étant à l'accueil, elle embauche dès 8 h mais il était encore un peu tôt. Shizuru était au courant que Yumi avait contacté sa collègue et qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour un remplacement express, ce sera une excuse pour avoir embauché un peu plus tôt. Aucun problème pour le moment. Yumi entre dans le bâtiment principal, les portes se referment. Les dès sont maintenant jetés.

Yumi entre dans la salle vitrée qui sert d'accueil.

- Yumi vous êtes déjà là ? _Lui fit Heiko qui s'en allait en direction du labo 314._

- Ah, Monsieur Heiko ! Eh, bien je voulais partir plus tôt ce soir et donc je commence un peu plus tôt. C'est Izumi qui me remplacera.

- Ah, très bien, je comprends. A bientôt, Yumi.

Yumi appela Shizuru pour lui faire par de la situation et pour lancer la deuxième étape.

- Shizuru, c'est bon. Ah oui et j'ai rencontré Monsieur Heiko, il se dirigeait vers le labo 314, sinon sur le registre informatique il est indiqué que deux personnes ont embauché et je suppose qu'ils travaillent dans le labo 314, Monsieur Heiko et un collaborateur Monsieur Hiro, ils se trouvent donc certainement à l'intérieur du labo.

- Je vois. Je ne savais pas que le Docteur Heiko était en collaboration avec ce Sakamoto. C'est bizarre mais cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Bref, il va donc falloir qu'on l'évite dans le labo puisqu'il me connait un peu. J'espère vraiment que Sakamoto ne va pas débarquer ou n'est pas déjà dans les parages.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas pour habitude de venir si tôt, je le sais et puis, il a tellement de subordonnés dans son travail et je n'ai pas vu son sublime cabriolet rouge qui coûte une fortune.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu sa Porsche. C'est un bon point pour nous. _Lui fit Shizuru. _Bon, on passe à l'étape suivante. Il n'y a personne en ce moment dans les couloirs ?

_- _Non, vous pouvez venir mais essayez de vous cachez un peu le visage, il y a des caméras à l'extérieur à l'entrée et même à l'intérieur près de l'accueil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas avec nos fringues ont à l'air d'être des agents de la sécurité et puis, ils portent une casquette tu sais bien.

- C'est parfait, vous pouvez venir. Moi, je m'occupe de retrouver le plan de l'établissement dans les archives et si je vois les gars de la sécurité, enfin les vrais, je vous contacte. Normalement, ils sortent de temps en temps de leur salle de contrôle des caméras de surveillance pour faire des rondes mais vu l'heure, on a des chances pour qu'ils ne descendent pas avant 8 heures. On se tient au courant s'il y a un problème.

Shizuru raccrocha son téléphone portable et se tourna vers Reito.

- On passe à l'étape 2, tout est ok et pas de Sakamoto en vue. On y va !

- Ça marche, passe devant je te suis.

Shizuru et Reito sont maintenant rentrés dans l'établissement, ils passent devant Yumi à l'accueil et traversent le couloir sans croiser aucun employé. Shizuru et Reito se trouvent maintenant dans le labo que Shizuru empreinte souvent pour ses soirées de recherches. Ils parlent tout bas et marche doucement pour que personne ne sache qu'ils se trouvent ici, Shizuru a même refermé à clé derrière elle. Reito regarda vers la bouche d'aération.

- C'est par là que tu es passée pour voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté ?

- Oui… _Shizuru regarda Reito, il fixait la bouche d'aération et avait l'air de réfléchir._ J'y ai déjà pensé et je sais à quoi tu penses mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est trop évident si l'on passait par là tous les deux, surtout que c'est très étroit et j'ai besoin de toi de l'autre côté du mur.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis trop gros pour passer ?

- Mais non, j'aurais plutôt dit que tu es trop grand et carré pour pouvoir te faufiler comme une femme peut le faire.

- Ouais, si tu le dis mais ça se discute.

- Et puis de toute façon, pas mal de monde sait que parfois je travaille ici dans ce labo. Ils penseront tout de suite à moi. On fait comme on a dit, c'est certes beaucoup plus risqué mais c'est la meilleure solution, surtout que tu es un génie de l'informatique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, je suis un génie mais même les génies font des erreurs.

- Fais de ton mieux. J'appelle Yumi pour continuer le plan. Allo Yumi ! On est dans mon labo, tu as trouvé les plans de l'établissement?

- Parfait. Oui, je les ai devant les yeux alors, quand vous aurez ouvert la porte d'entrée du labo, ensuite il y a un peu plus loin des portes spéciales avec des hublots comme dans les nouveaux labos que vous connaissez.

- C'est bien, comme ça il y a moins de chance pour que les personnes à l'intérieur du labo 314 nous entendent entrer.

- Oui, mais ensuite il faudra que vous marchiez doucement, vous tournerez à gauche, c'est une réserve. C'est sûrement là qu'ils mettent le matériel, les récipients, les médicaments et autres liquides chimiques.

- Très bien et cette réserve se trouve tout près de la pièce principale ?

- Oui, normalement.

- Je vois, je me souviens un peu de la pièce, mais le problème c'est que de la réserve qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? La pièce principale où se trouve la jeune femme est entourée de plusieurs murs avec des vitres pour que les chercheurs qui se trouvent dans la salle de contrôle suivent le déroulement des expériences.

- Tu as raison. Je pense que vous devrez attendre que les chercheurs présents sortent de la pièce principale ou aillent prendre un café, ce qui arrive souvent lorsque deux chercheurs travaillent ensemble comme tu le sais.

Reito était à côté et assez proche de Shizuru pour entendre ce que Yumi disait.

- Si un chercheur sort de la pièce principale, je peux l'assommer et le mettre dans la réserve, il suffit d'attendre que l'autre bouge de sa place et on lui fait la même chose.

- C'est risqué, non ? _Lui répondit Shizuru qui n'avait pas l'intention d'en venir à la violence._

- C'est le seul moyen et puis, on va jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison. Yumi, à l'intérieur on va immobiliser les deux chercheurs et on détache la jeune femme.

- Je vois, mais vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour faire tout ça.

- Je sais, il y a sûrement beaucoup de caméras dans ce labo et si on ne se dépêche pas la sécurité va débarquer et peut-être même accompagnée.

- Oui, mais je pense que quoi qu'il arrive vous ne pourrez pas éviter toutes les caméras. Faites de votre mieux, s'ils devaient débarquer, je pourrai essayer de les ralentir sans trop me faire remarquer, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne prends pas de risque.

- Je peux vous aider et sans prendre trop de risque, alors je le fais.

- Très bien, on y va. Ah oui et si on arrive à passer les portes de sortie du parking avec la jeune femme, ne t'occupes plus de nous ensuite. Reito viendra travailler à 8h30 comme si de rien n'était. Je m'occupe ensuite seule d'elle comme je te l'ai dit. Tu en auras déjà beaucoup fait. Si tu veux vraiment me contacter par la suite, appelle d'abord Reito. Je resterai en contact avec lui.

- Mais si tu es absente trop longtemps, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais que je suis malade.

- Très bien. J'espère que tout se passera sans mal, bonne chance à vous deux.

- Merci.

Yumi raccrocha et pria pour que rien ne leurs arrivent. Quant à eux, Shizuru et Reito mirent rapidement leurs blouses blanches, leurs gants en plastique, leurs masques chirurgicaux et leurs charlottes. Ils mirent leurs vêtements d'agent de la sécurité dans un sac, Yumi passera le chercher plus tard. Reito avait son matériel sur lui. Ils se regardèrent et soufflèrent un bon coup. Ils étaient maintenant prêts à y aller… C'est parti !


	10. Chapter 10 : L'évasion, partie 2

**Hello,**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette deuxième partie de "L'évasion". Ce chapitre est plutôt long, j'espère que cela pourra vous faire attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre car je ne l'ai pas encore écrit... **

**Dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez découvrir une autre facette de l'un des personnages de l'histoire, en bien ou en mal vous le saurez en lisant ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Shelovesgirls**

* * *

**Chapitre n°10**

Shizuru ouvre la porte de son labo, elle passe la tête et regarde si la voie est libre. Personne. Ils sortent doucement, Reito passe devant elle. Ils arrivent maintenant devant la porte du labo 314, Reito démonte le digicode. Shizuru surveille pendant ce temps.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas trouver le code ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Regarde, c'est un système de fermeture avec aimants. Je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte d'inverser le courant du champ magnétique et la porte s'ouvrira. Normalement, le code ou alors une carte à puce est nécessaire pour actionner cette inversement à l'aide de ce digicode relié à la porte, mais parce que la physique et l'électronique ça me connaît, je connais un autre moyen.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse, je m'occupe de ça. Je vais désactiver l'électromagnétisme de la porte. Toi, fais le guet.

Reito se sert d'une pince coupante et de divers petits appareils électroniques, ainsi que d'un mini ordinateur. Il est de plus en plus stressé car il lui faut un peu plus de temps que prévu. Des gouttes de sueur commencent à perler sur son front, il s'essuie du revers de la main.

- Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît. J'espère que personne ne va passer ici.

- Ouais, ben je fais ce que je peux et arrête de me stresser pour rien, j'ai déjà assez chaud comme ça. Je suis un as pour ce genre de truc, détend-toi et admire le travail.

- Ara, ara, tu te vanteras plus tard, dépêche-toi.

On put entendre un petit clic. Reito poussa la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Et voilà le travail !

- T'es le meilleur. Allez, viens on y va.

Ils entrèrent, il y avait une caméra en face d'eux. Ils marchent normalement et agissent comme s'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe du labo. De toute façon, il est impossible de les reconnaître avec ce qu'ils portent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de contrôle des caméras, un des agents dormait sur sa chaise et l'autre était en pleine lecture d'un magazine à écouter du métal sur son MP3. Une lumière rouge clignotait s'accompagnant d'un bip indiquant que la porte du labo 314 était endommagée. Pour le moment aucun des deux agents ne s'étaient aperçus de ce détail pourtant très important.

* * *

Shizuru et Reito atteignent la réserve sans trop de mal. A l'intérieur de la réserve, il n'y a aucune caméra. Ils sont maintenant accroupis et de là où ils sont, ils peuvent tout de même discerner deux voix.

- Je vais chercher plus de sérum X300 dans la réserve, je reviens.

- Reito, il arrive…

- Mets-toi, ici. Je m'en occupe.

Le chercheur ouvrit la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il était déjà à terre, assommé. Reito l'enleva de l'entrée de la porte. Shizuru le bâillonna et lui attacha les mains et les pieds.

- Désolé, Heiko… _Dit tout bas Shizuru._

- On y va. T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de l'autre si on le voit.

Reito et Shizuru se retournèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils entendirent une personne ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le sérum ? Tu le trouves ? Qu'est-ce… vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Il est juste assommé. Il va bien. _Dit Reito en changeant sa voix._

Le chercheur prit un des scalpels sur les étagères près de lui.

- Lâchez-ça ! On ne veut en aucun cas tuer quelqu'un, on vient juste sauver la femme que vous torturez ! _Lui lança Reito._

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire.

- Si vous étiez humain, oui ! _Lança Shizuru._

Heiko qui était allongé au sol commença à reprendre ces esprits.

__ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? C'est quoi cette espèce de grosse migraine, wow… Je suis attaché en plus... __

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Le deuxième chercheur sauta sur Reito et essaya de lui enfoncer le scalpel. Heureusement, il ne fit que l'effleurer.

- Arrêtez ! _Cria Shizuru._

Heiko put reconnaître la voix à l'accent de Kyoto de Shizuru. Heiko se débattit pour enlever son bâillon pendant que Reito et le chercheur continuaient de se battre avec violence. Shizuru essaya d'aider Reito mais se prit un coup superficiel de scalpel au bras au passage. Reito frappa le chercheur au bras ce qui lui fit lâcher le scalpel. Il lui assena un coup violent au visage, il tomba au sol complètement dans les vapes.

- Tu vas bien ? _S'enquit Reito en regardant la plaie de Shizuru._

- Ara, ara. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une éraflure.

Ils virent qu'Heiko venait de se réveiller et les regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait même plus le bâillon mais il était si abasourdi qu'il ne dit qu'un seul mot. Un mot qui fit écarter les yeux de nos deux agents 007.

- Shizuru ?

__ On dirait que je suis démasquée… déjà… __

- Shizuru, c'est toi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que l'on utilise la violence mais c'est apparemment le seul moyen pour sortir d'ici avec la femme que tu tortures et nous, vivants !

- C'est donc pour ça. Je comprends. Shizuru, tu es vraiment une femme qui défend les droits de tout le monde. Je suis en vérité content que quelqu'un comme toi c'est décidé à agir. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait toi.

- Et bien si. Et je me demande ce que tu attendais avant de la libérer ! Je te croyais plus sur l'éthique des choses que ça… Je me suis trompée, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce Sakamoto !

- Attends ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas dur pour moi de travailler ici !

- Et bien, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Devenir un grand chercheur et travailler avec les meilleurs, on peut dire que tu as réussi ! Et puis, tu as signé pour ce projet, je parie !

- Je ne savais pas que ce projet mènerait à tout ça, crois-moi !

- Et bien, rebelle-toi si tu dis vrai ! Tu vas finir comme ce Sakamoto, un chercheur sadique et insensible !

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne sois pas désolé ! Montre-moi que tu vaux mieux que lui…

- Je ne peux pas quitter ce projet…

- Tu as peur de Sakamoto, c'est ça ?

- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas autant que moi. Il pourrait me bousiller ma carrière en tant que chercheur scientifique en un claquement de doigt.

- Je vois. Après tout, tu es assez grand pour faire tes choix, moi je n'aurai rien sur la conscience. Mais laisse-nous faire ce qu'on a à faire !

- Je vais vous aider…

- Quoi?

- Je vais vous aider...

- Voilà, une idée qu'elle est bonne. _Fit Reito_.

- Très bien. Alors, dépêchons-nous.

- Attendez, comment est-ce que vous êtes rentrés dans le labo ?

- On a désactivé la porte du labo.

- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait que les agents de la sécurité ne sont pas déjà là ?

- Comment ça ? Tu leur à dis de rappliquer ?

- Mais non c'est vous. Si la porte est défectueuse normalement, la sécurité est au courant. Vous avez de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là. Allez-y, je reste ici.

- Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? _Lui lança Reito._

- Je suppose que Monsieur ne veut pas être vu en train de participer à l'évasion du cobaye de son petit chef adoré.

- Je t'aide, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- D'accord…

- Écoute-moi bien. Quand tu entres dans la pièce principale, la jeune femme se trouve dans une cage à ta droite. La clé se trouve dans la pièce de surveillance pour les expériences dans un petit placard bleu. Ensuite, tu n'as plus qu'à la libérer de ses liens. Mais faites très attention, elle pourrait se réveiller et si cela arrivait, elle pourrait vous prendre pour un de nos chercheurs…

- Oui, je vois. Je comprends qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de nous tuer.

- Bonne chance… _Fit Heiko._

Shizuru et Reito se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale. Ils arrivèrent devant la cage. Reito est allé dans la salle de surveillance pour récupérer la clé et au passage, il prit quelques documents confidentiels qui se trouvaient sur le bureau et les cacha sous son pull. Il revint et ouvrit la porte en fer de la cage. Ils détachèrent la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

- Regarde les marques qu'elle a sur le corps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! _Elle lui caressa les cheveux._

- On a plus le temps, viens. _Fit Reito en la sortant de ses pensées._

Reito prit la jeune cobaye dans les bras, puis ils passèrent à nouveau dans le couloir et entrèrent dans la réserve. Shizuru sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. Elle décrocha.

- Yumi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- La sécurité arrive ! Faites gaffe !

Shizuru raccrocha. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Reito avez également entendu ce qu'à dit Yumi, il se mit à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

- La sécurité est là d'ici 10 secondes. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre issue que la porte d'entrée ? _S'écria Reito qui gouttait de sueur._

- C'est quoi cette ouverture ? Elle mène où ? _Lança Shizuru en voyant une trappe dans la réserve._

- C'est l'ancienne trappe où l'on jetait les déchets de nos expériences. Mais on ne s'en sert plus depuis qu'il y a la nouvelle salle des déchets comme vous le savez. _Dit Heiko toujours ligoté au sol._

- On y va, on a plus le choix. Donne-moi la jeune femme. _Shizuru prit délicatement la jeune femme inconsciente et meurtris._

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on saute là-dedans? _Lui lança Reito._

- Vas-y, vite! C'est la seule issue, allez !

Reito sauta le premier, puis Shizuru poussa doucement la jeune femme par la trappe. Reito est arrivé de l'autre côté, les fesses contre le bitume.

- Il faut toujours que je passe en premier, merci bien Shizuru. _Fit Reito avec une voix agacée. _Bon vas-y, je l'attrape.

Reito rattrapa la jeune femme au vol et la déposa près de lui. Avant de sauter Shizuru demanda à Heiko le nom de la cobaye.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Natsuki.

- Merci…

Puis, elle sauta par la trappe.

* * *

La sécurité avançait très doucement dans le labo par peur qu'une personne armée les attende.

- On sait que vous êtes là ! Sortez les mains en l'air !

Un homme de la sécurité entra dans la réserve et vit les deux chercheurs ligotés.

- Vous allez bien ?

Heiko fit semblant d'être toujours dans les vapes.

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai mal à la tête…

- Vous les avez vus partir ?

- Non, désolé. J'étais trop sonné.

Un autre homme de la sécurité rentra dans la réserve, un regard sérieux sur le visage.

- La femme n'est plus dans la cage ! Elle a disparu !

- Quoi ? Ils l'ont emmenée ? _Dit Heiko qui était plutôt bon acteur._

- Je préviens le docteur Sakamoto et Kyoshiro tout de suite. _Fit l'un des hommes de la sécurité._

- Moi, je vais voir s'ils sont déjà dehors.

* * *

Shizuru arriva dans les bras de Reito.

- Reito, prince charmant à votre service

- Merci mais désolé, on n'a pas le temps pour ça Reito. Natsuki ne sait pas fait mal pendant la chute au moins? _Elle lui caressa le visage._ Elle est toujours dans un profond sommeil à ce que je vois. Allez, prends-la sur ton dos s'il te plaît, on sort d'ici.

- Ben, merci ! Et moi qui me suis presque fêlé le coccyx pour toi, même pas un petit mot de réconfort et elle, elle a droit à une caresse de ta part et même de l'inquiétude. C'est pô zuste, pfff… Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Natsuki. _Dit Reito en la mettant sur son dos._

- Tu es vraiment un gamin parfois, mais je t'adore !_ Lui dit Shizuru avec un sourire comme elle sait si bien le faire._

Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte, elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle avait l'air d'être fermée à clé.

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle est fermée ! On ne va pas pouvoir sortir.

- Attends, laisse-moi faire pour voir.

Reito déposa Natsuki dans les bras de Shizuru. Elle déposa son regard sur le visage paisible mais épuisé qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

__ Elle est si belle, comment peut-on lui faire du mal… _ _

- Regarde. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient fermé cette porte. Si je me souviens bien, il faut une clé pour l'ouvrir et elle se verrouille automatiquement quand la porte se referme mais cela ne marche pas de l'intérieur donc…

Reito poussa un grand coup et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Merci.

- Il faut bien que mes muscles servent de temps en temps et pas que mon intelligence.

- Reito ! Bon allez, on sort.

* * *

Un homme de la sécurité passa devant l'accueil, Yumi l'interpela.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui a endommagé cette porte ?

- Des personnes se sont infiltrées dans nos labos. Désolé, Madame Yumi mais je dois y aller.

- Mais attendez !

Shizuru et Reito ainsi que Natsuki se trouvaient maintenant derrière le bâtiment. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions que d'escalader le mur pour ne pas se faire voir. Passer sur le parking serait trop risqué. Ils enlevèrent leurs blouses et ils longèrent les murs qui encerclent les bâtiments des labos scientifiques. L'homme de la sécurité ne vit personne sur le parking et aucune voiture partir. Il se dirigea donc vers les grilles de l'entrée du parking mais rien d'anormal.

- Et merde ! _Fit l'agent de la sécurité en rangeant son MP3 dans sa poche alors qu'il venait de tomber._

Pendant ce temps, Shizuru et les autres attendaient un peu avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Ils n'étaient maintenant pas très loin des grilles mais à l'extérieur du parking. Reito, après quelques minutes, appela Yumi.

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore des agents de la sécurité à l'extérieur sur le parking ?

Les seuls mots de Yumi, pour ne pas être remarquée, furent :

- Non, tout va bien pour le moment. Mais je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. A bientôt et bonne chance.

Yumi raccrocha.

- J'y vais, je ramène la voiture. Je reviens. _Dit Reito avant de partir en direction de sa voiture qui se trouvait près de l'entrée du parking mais sans être trop visible._

Il rapprocha la voiture de Shizuru, elle monta à l'arrière avec Natsuki allongée sur ses genoux. Reito démarra la voiture et partit en direction de l'appartement de Shizuru. La femme de Kyoto regardait la femme qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Elle eut un petit sourire et un peu de chaleur au fond du cœur lorsqu'elle bougea un peu et ouvra légèrement les yeux. Shizuru lui caressa le front.

- Qu'est-ce... que... _Dit Natsuki d'une voix très faible._

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète plus.

- Fais gaffe, tu te souviens de ce qu'Heiko a dit ?!

- Ça va, elle est trop faible pour le moment de toute façon.

Natsuki retomba dans un profond sommeil.

- Elle est à nouveau inconsciente… repose-toi…

__ On a réussi ! Je sais que beaucoup de choses peuvent encore arriver et que ma vie va être un peu plus trépidante et dangereuse maintenant mais… mais tu es enfin libre… Nat-su-ki… __

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors ça vous a plu ?**

**Donnez-moi vos impressions. J'attends tous vos encouragements !! **

**A bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure avec cette fois, une Natsuki un peu plus présente dans l'histoire.... ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11 : La rencontre

**Hello =)**

**et oui, la suite arrive plus vite que prévue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Dans ce chapitre, la vraie rencontre explosive de Natsuki et Shizuru... ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre n°11**

Yumi le savait maintenant, ils étaient sains et saufs tous les trois. Les agents de la sécurité avaient l'air plutôt dépités comme s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient se faire passer un savon par le grand patron. Le docteur Sakamoto ainsi que le docteur Kyoshiro arrivèrent au labo le pas pressé avec pour l'un de la colère dans les yeux et pour l'autre de l'inquiétude à l'idée que son moyen de devenir un grand chercheur s'était volatilisé. Yumi put entendre, de son poste à l'accueil, l'un des ordres de Sakamoto donnés à l'un des agents de la sécurité.

- Alors, vous ne les avez pas trouvés ?! Mais comment vous avez pu les laisser filer ! Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'incapables ! On vous paie vraiment à rien faire, ce n'est pas possible ! _Cria Kyoshiro._

- Nous sommes désolés. On les a loupés de peu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons faire notre enquête et puis, il nous reste encore les bandes des caméras de surveillance peut-être que l'on pourra y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

- J'espère bien pour vous, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver au chômage. _Lança froidement le fils du Directeur, le docteur Sakamoto._

- Nous allons les retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, nous allons interroger les témoins.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, mais vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous ! Quoi qu'il arrive, on retrouvera ce que l'on a perdu sans ou avec votre aide ! Maintenant, au boulot et cette fois, ne décevez pas le docteur Sakamoto et moi-même… _Leur dit Docteur Kyoshiro tout aussi embêté par la situation actuelle._

- Oui. On y va, de suite.

Les deux agents disposèrent et filèrent pour élucider cette affaire au plus vite. A ce moment, Yumi s'approcha du Docteur Sakamoto.

- Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas la Police ?

- Nous sommes un grand laboratoire scientifique reconnu à travers tout le japon, nous essayerons d'abord par nos propres moyens pour résoudre cette affaire. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire de la publicité. Et puis, nos agents de sécurité sont d'anciens de la Police Judiciaire. _Lui répondit-il._

- Je comprends...

Yumi savait parfaitement pourquoi il n'appelait pas la Police, ce que tous les directeurs des labos cambriolés auraient fait sans tarder… Mais apparemment, il veut faire justice seul. Yumi ne savait que trop bien ce que ce Sakamoto voulait cacher. Cette affaire de Cobaye n'est pas finie, elle est loin d'être finie et cela n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour Shizuru et Natsuki. Mais Yumi sait que Shizuru ira jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle a entrepris. C'est une femme de parole et de moral.

- Ah Yumi, j'oubliais. Vous étiez là lorsque tout ça s'est passé ?

- Euh, oui… enfin j'étais ici même.

- Je ne savais pas que vous embauchiez si tôt…

- Et bien, j'ai débauché un peu plus tôt que prévu hier, alors j'ai décidé d'embaucher plus tôt aujourd'hui et demain.

- Je vois. Et alors qu'avez-vous vu ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

- Je ne les ai pas vus, je vous assure. Ils étaient peut-être déguisés, je ne sais pas.

- Ils ne sont pas sortis devant vous ?

- Non, je ne les ai pas vus passer et l'agent qui est allé à l'extérieur pour vérifier s'ils étaient sur le parking n'a rien vu de suspect apparemment, pas de voitures ou de personnes s'enfuyant. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre.

- Et quand ils ont endommagé la porte, vous n'avez rien entendu ?

- Non. Je ne comprends pas, cela aurait pourtant du faire beaucoup de bruit, je n'ai pourtant rien entendu..

- Laissez, Docteur Sakamoto. Elle n'a rien vu et puis, vous savez que la porte n'a pas été enfoncée mais juste désactivée donc pas de bruit.

- Très bien. Yumi, je vous remercie pour votre témoignage.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Les docteurs Kyoshiro et Sakamoto se dirigèrent vers le labo 314. Deux nouveaux agents de la sécurité, encore plus costauds que les deux autres, avaient été engagés pour surveiller et empêcher que des personnes non autorisées entrent dans le labo, en attendant que la porte du labo soit changée en une nouvelle plus robuste et complexe que la dernière. Les deux agents les laissèrent passer. Yumi, toujours à son poste, était plutôt fière d'elle, elle avait parfaitement tenue son rôle dans cette mission d'évasion. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucun soupçon sur qui que ce soit, mais ils vont continuer leur investigation. Yumi se demanda, si les bandes vidéo ne vont pas être à leur désavantage, on ne sait jamais. Après tout, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur du labo 314 et comment ils ont réussi à sortir sans être attrapés ou même vus.

* * *

Reito a déposé Shizuru et Natsuki à son grand appartement situé dans un quartier plutôt luxueux. Ils firent attention à ne pas être vu. Reito aida Shizuru à la déposer sur le lit de Shizuru.

- Eh ben quelle veinarde, cette Natsuki. Tu ne la connais pas et elle a déjà la chance de dormir dans ton lit... _Fit Reito avec un air taquin._

- Reito ! Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais...

Shizuru souffla, elle sourit, puis se mit à rire au grand étonnement de Reito qui se mit également à rire. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se libérer de ce stresse et de leurs tensions.

- Merci, Reito. Heureusement que tu es là. _Elle prit Reito dans ses bras._

- Ne me remercie pas, ton sourire me fait toujours chaud au cœur. Dommage que le tien ne soit pas aussi chaud que le mien en ce moment...

- Reito ! _Shizuru savait que cet homme était irrécupérable._

- Désolé. _Il l'embrassa sur le front_. Allez, j'y vais. On a réussi notre mission. Pour le moment on est en sécurité, enfin tu l'es ici mais n'oublie pas de revenir bosser au labo. Il ne faut pas que tu éveilles les soupçons sur toi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de revenir là-bas, tu sais.

- Je suis désolée mais si tu veux donner ta démission. Attends un peu, c'est mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour tout, mon cher Reito. On reste en contact et n'oublie pas si je ne suis plus joignable sur mon portable, il faut que tu passes par Tate.

- Très bien. Sois prudente, s'il te plait. On ne sait jamais, cette femme est peut-être dangereuse. Si quoique ce soit arrive, contacte-moi.

- Ara, ara, tu oublies que je suis certes devenue chercheuse mais je n'ai pas perdu ma passion pour les arts martiaux et la méditation.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Mademoiselle Fujino, ceinture noire 100ème dan de Karaté, la seule femme à faire cela une tasse de thé à la main.

- Tu continues encore à te moquer de moi. Fais gaffe à toi, mon cher. Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Et puis, je suis ceinture noire 4ème dan en Jiu-jitsu et pas en karaté malgré que l'on retrouve un peu de karaté dans le Jiu-jitsu.

- Okay, okay, si tu le dis ma chère reine du Dojo. Ah oui au fait, j'ai chopé des documents dans le labo au passage. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile pour en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme. Allez, j'y vais.

Reito disparut, Shizuru put entendre sa voiture partir.

- Il ne changera jamais, celui-là.

Shizuru resta quelques minutes sur place. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, ils avaient réussi et elle était enfin chez elle. Sur ce, elle décida de se faire un thé, elle fila dans sa grande cuisine super équipée. Tout en mettant, l'eau sur feu. Elle commença à lire les documents que Reito avait eu l'occasion de voler, enfin d'emprunter disons.

* * *

__ Où est-ce que je suis encore ? Une nouvelle pièce… c'est quoi cette sensation de douceur… Je suis dans un lit, on dirait… enfin… et c'est quoi cette odeur de thé… __

Natsuki se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle était. Elle se releva brutalement, toute étonnée qu'elle ne se trouve plus dans le labo. Des douleurs dans tout son corps se firent ressentir. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Elle décida de se lever et de se diriger vers la source de bruit provenant de la cuisine. Elle put voir une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs préparer du thé. Elle était de dos en face de la cuisinière. Natsuki approcha doucement de Shizuru. Elle était maintenant juste derrière elle.

Shizuru qui lisait toujours les documents, s'arrêta de lire les yeux écarquillés et une phrase sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle posa sa main sur le comptoir pour se tenir.

- Qu'est-ce que… elle est… ?

Il ne fallut à Natsuki qu'une seconde pour mettre son bras autour du cou de Shizuru, ce qui la surprit.

- Lâche-moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal…

- Ah oui et pourquoi devrais-je te croire, hein ? J'ai vu dans l'entrée une de tes blouses blanches de sadique ! C'est pas une belle preuve ça !

Natsuki la serra de plus en plus fort. Shizuru se débattit, elle usa de son entrainement de Jiu-jitsu pour la contrattaquer et la repousser. Shizuru était essoufflée, à la fois à cause de la surprise et de l'effort qu'elle a dû fournir pour se débattre. Natsuki se cogna contre le mur et gémit à la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans son dos, là où elle avait un pansement. Shizuru put voir que Natsuki avait maintenant les yeux entièrement noirs, c'est la première étape de sa transformation en loup.

- Je t'assure…

- Je ne te crois pas !

Sa voix venait maintenant de changer. Elle sauta sur Shizuru. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux à terre. Natsuki, enfin la louve bleue, se trouvait juste au dessus de Shizuru. Natsuki put voir la peur dans les yeux de Shizuru, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Bizarrement, ce regard lui fit mal au cœur. Shizuru se mit à crier en la repoussant, elle put voir que les documents disaient vrai. Elle vit Natsuki se transformait pour la première fois.

- Ne me tue pas. Regarde autour de toi. C'est mon appartement… Je t'ai sortie de ce labo…

- Quoi ?

Natsuki redevint la jeune femme qu'elle était et le loup disparut. Ses douleurs réapparurent également, celle qu'elles avaient à cause de ce labo.

- Je te le jure. Je t'ai sauvée des mains de ce Sakamoto, tout comme tu m'as sauvée cette nuit, il y a de ça 1 mois… Mais… Mais tu as changé depuis, on dirait que tu es devenue…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Shizuru. Natsuki desserra un peu son emprise. Elle comprit que cette femme n'était pas une ennemie pour elle, mais une alliée. Elle l'avait sortie des mains de ce Sakamoto et elle la remerciait en lui faisant la peur de sa vie.

- Je suis désolée… _Natsuki lui essaya la larme qui venait de coulait._ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais je suis à cran en ce moment, surtout avec les gens en blouses blanches qui veulent me torturer.

Natsuki se releva en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses douleurs et elle aida Shizuru à se relever.

- C'est donc toi que j'ai sauvée, il y a un mois de cela. C'est deux gars étaient vraiment des gros nazes…

- Et je t'ai sauvée à mon tour, on dirait…

Natsuki s'appuya contre le mur et regarda vers le sol, puis à nouveau au fond des yeux cramoisis de Shizuru. Elle avait raison. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

- Je te remercie, vraiment… _Elle la questionna du regard et attendit qu'elle lui dise son nom._

- Je m'appelle Fujino, Shizuru Fujino. Enchantée.

- Enchantée. Mon nom est Natsuki Kuga comme tu le sais peut-être. Tu sais qu'en faisant cela tu vas sûrement avoir des ennuies maintenant.

- Ça m'est égal, je sais me battre et c'est mon problème pas le tien. Mais puis-je te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu peux te transformer, c'est ça. Je comprends à présent pourquoi Sakamoto avait fondé tous ses espoirs sur toi. Tu es donc louve quand tu le désires…

- Mais je suis humaine. C'est juste que je me transforme parfois lorsque je me sens menacée et que je dois me défendre ou que je suis en colère.

- Je vois. Mais… Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, hein ?

- Mais non. Regarde-moi, je suis bien une fille… et je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer quelqu'un, je ne l'ai même jamais fait. La louve qui sommeille en moi n'est pas méchante. Elle se défend, c'est tout. Et puis, je peux contrôler mes intentions quand je suis loup, même si c'est parfois dur. Je sais que je contrôle le loup et qu'il ne me contrôle pas.

- Je vois…

Shizuru s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle se détendit légèrement mais restait tout de même sur ses gardes, elle fut tout de même surprise de découvrir qu'elle venait de libérer une femme louve. Elle eut une seconde la pensée qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû la libérer et puis, elle vit le sourire de Natsuki et ses beaux yeux verts ce qui fit totalement envoler cette pensée.

- Alors on le boit ce thé ?

- Pardon ? _Shizuru la regarda toute étonnée._

- Tu étais bien en train de préparer du thé, non ? Ça sent bon, est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une tasse ?

- Eh... Oui, oui bien sûr. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu désorientée.

- Je te comprends…

- Tiens, voici une tasse.

Shizuru lui tendit la tasse et sans faire attention la main de Natsuki effleura légèrement celle de Shizuru ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher la tasse. Natsuki eut de la peine au fond d'elle-même. Elle pouvait ressentir la peur de Shizuru comme des centaines d'aiguilles qu'on lui enfoncées sous la peau, tout comme elle ressentait la peur de toutes les personnes l'ayant vu se transformer auparavant.

__ C'est toujours pareil… encore une fois… _ Pensa Natsuki._

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis décidément destinée à faire ressentir ce seul sentiment de crainte à tout le monde. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas rassurée et que tu as peur… _Natsuki commença à partir, elle se retourna._ Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Excuse-moi et merci pour ce que tu as fait.

- Attends… Non, ne pars pas. Je veux te faire confiance mais, comprends-moi c'est juste peu commun ce que je viens de voir…

- Plus personne ne me fait confiance depuis que je suis louve malgré que j'utilise ce pouvoir que j'ai en moi seulement pour aider les autres…

- Je le sais. Tu m'as sauvée cette nuit-là. Reste ici, tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi. Les sbires de Sakamoto sont sûrement déjà là-bas à t'attendre, c'est trop dangereux.

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui mis la main sur une épaule. Natsuki eut un coup de fatigue et faillit tomber dans les vapes mais elle se rattrapa au bras de Shizuru qui eut le réflexe rapide de la retenir.

- Ara, ara, attention, tu es encore faible. Tu as besoin de te reposer et que quelqu'un te soigne. Je suis certes chercheuse en labo, mais je suis avant tout docteur. Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

- Je… Merci.

Shizuru lui fit un grand sourire. Rien que ce sourire suffit à Natsuki pour lui réchauffer le cœur et l'esprit. Elle l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à se coucher. Natsuki la regarda, tout en la questionnant du regard. Shizuru comprit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux prendre mon lit. Il y a un canapé très confortable dans mon salon et puis, j'aime y dormir de temps en temps pour me réveiller le lendemain avec le levé du soleil. Ne te sens pas gênée, vraiment.

Natsuki avait les yeux qui commençaient à se fermer malgré qu'elle luttait.

- Je te remercie… et je te remercie d'essayer… de me faire… confiance…

Natsuki s'était endormie. Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et éteignit la lumière. Avant de s'éclipser, elle regarda cette femme extraordinaire qu'elle n'avait pas fini de découvrir. Peut-être a-t-elle d'autres talents cachés ?! Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en la regardant dormir. Son visage était plus détendu, elle avait l'air plus paisible dans son sommeil.

- Dors bien… Natsuki…

Shizuru se rendit dans son salon et s'assit devant son ordinateur. Elle se replongea dans les documents confidentiels du labo. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et souffla.

- Quelle journée… et quelle femme…


	12. Chapter 12 : La louve apprivoisée

**Chapitre n°12**

Reito retourna chez lui prendre une bonne douche et repartit au labo pour cette fois commencer sa journée de travail en espérant que tout aille bien. Il n'était tout de même pas vraiment rassurer de retourner sur les lieux. Mais après tout, qui aurait pu les reconnaître pendant cette évasion? Ils avaient apparemment pensé à tout. A moins qu'Heiko les dénonce… Reito avait beaucoup de mal à supporter Heiko et à lui faire confiance et cela remonte à loin.

Reito est l'ami d'enfance de Shizuru, ils se connaissent depuis le primaire. Reito a toujours était un frère et un confident pour Shizuru. Malgré que Reito aurait préféré qu'elle le voit d'une autre manière, mais il finit par accepter cette situation. Comment s'éloigner du sourire de cette merveilleuse et étonnante femme qu'est Shizuru Fujino. Il tenait trop à elle, il voulait être là pour elle et voir si la personne qui aimera Shizuru ne lui fera en aucun cas souffrir. Reito et Shizuru étaient comme des jumeaux, ils avaient les mêmes goûts pour la science, la chimie et la biologie.

En grandissant, ils décidèrent tous les deux d'aller en fac de médecine, puis en fac de sciences et chimie. Heiko, Reito, Shizuru ainsi qu'Haruka étaient tous les quatre amis à l'université. Bien sûr comme dans tous les groupes, il y a parfois des personnes ayant un peu plus de caractère que les autres. Reito et Heiko étaient plutôt de ce type là et il y avait parfois des tensions entre eux deux. Heiko et Shizuru sortirent ensemble un petit moment ce qui ne ravit pas Reito. Pour lui, Heiko n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait, il cachait beaucoup de choses et n'était pas toujours sincère. Heiko n'était pas un gars méchant mais il avait toujours besoin de plus et voulait souvent être le meilleur. Reito, Heiko, Shizuru et Haruka faisaient d'ailleurs tous partis du conseil des étudiants. Mais un jour, tout changea lorsqu'Heiko décida qu'il devait être le président, lui et personne d'autre. Mais c'était malheureusement Shizuru qui était la présidente et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de démissionner. Leur couple dégénéra et cessa complètement lorsqu'il lui prit sa place de manière lâche et fourbe, et fit passer Shizuru pour une personne qu'elle n'était pas. Voilà à quoi l'avarice pouvait mener. Certes Heiko se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait à Shizuru et n'en était pas vraiment fier. Mais c'était trop tard, Shizuru ne voulait plus le voir. Après cela, il ne fut jamais plus président du conseil. Il essaya de la revoir et de s'excuser à plusieurs reprises, mais rien n'y fit. Pour Shizuru tout était bel et bien fini.

A l'âge de 25 ans, après l'obtention de leur diplôme à la grande fac de Kyoto, Reito, Heiko et Shizuru furent embauchés dans le même grand laboratoire scientifique à Tokyo, mais Shizuru demanda à ne pas travailler dans la même équipe qu'Heiko. Haruka, elle, fut embauchée dans un autre laboratoire situé à Osaka. Ils continuent à se voir et à s'organiser des weekends sympas ensemble mais sans Heiko. Après ce qu'il avait fait, seule Haruka allait le voir de temps en temps. Et oui, tout cela n'est pas simple. Shizuru a maintenant 27 ans et elle est devenue une grande chercheuse ce qui n'étonne pas du tout Reito.

* * *

Reito arriva au laboratoire et gara sa grosse BMW. Il passa devant l'accueil et dit bonjour à Yumi avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Yumi fut aux anges rien qu'à ce sourire.

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Je pense que j'ai peut-être une chance avec lui. Il faudra que je pense à l'inviter… _ Pensa Yumi._

Elle comprit que le clin d'œil lui indiquait que tout allait bien et que Shizuru était avec Natsuki. Et peut-être même plus... Reito partit travailler.

Heiko était à l'intérieur du labo 314 avec une bonne bosse au crâne. Il n'avait pas voulu aller à l'hôpital et était rester sur les lieux.

- Heiko, vous allez bien ? Vous avez pu voir qui ils étaient ?

- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Mais, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils nous ont assommés par surprise.

- Je sais. Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? _Se demanda le docteur Kyoshiro._

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. _Répondit Heiko._

- Ca pourrait être l'œuvre d'un labo concurrent ou bien de chercheurs de notre labo travaillant pour eux ou je ne sais qui d'autre. Il y a beaucoup trop de possibilités pour le moment et nous avons perdu la trace de notre seul moyen de voir notre projet voir le jour. Il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve et par tous les moyens. _Dit le docteur Sakamoto de façon très sérieuse._

- Par tous les moyens ? _Questionna Heiko ne saisissant pas tous les mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre ou ne voulant pas les comprendre._

- Vous m'avez très bien compris Heiko. J'ai dit par TOUS les moyens. Mais pour le moment, il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'agir, nos agents vont creuser l'enquête, trouver des pistes et faire des hypothèses. C'est avec cette base d'informations que nous agirons ensuite. _Répondit Sakamoto avant de sortir du labo suivit du docteur Kyoshiro._

__ J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne trouveront pas que c'est Shizuru et Reito… Sinon, ils auront vraiment des ennuies… et merde !_ Pensa Heiko._

_

* * *

_

- Salut Reito ! Tu es en retard aujourd'hui. _Lui dit un de ses collègues lorsqu'il entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer._

- Je sais, je sais. Panne de réveil, ça arrive.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Eh, tu as entendu ce qui c'est passé ce matin ?

Reito se raidit à ces quelques mots.

- Non, quoi donc ?

- Eh ben, des gens se sont infiltrés dans le labo 314 et auraient volé des trucs confidentiels à ce qui parait.

- Ah bon, vraiment. Et ils ont une idée de qui a pu faire ça ?

- Non, je pense pas. Mais moi, je suis sûr que c'est un labo concurrent. C'est évident, on est tellement réputé que des vols chez nous peuvent être très intéressants pour les autres. Surtout que c'est le labo 314 qui a été cambriolé. Le labo le plus fermé de tous, déjà que même nous on n'a pas d'autorisation pour y rentrer. Les expériences de Sakamoto et Kyoshiro font des jaloux, c'est normal. Et puis entre parenthèses, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils font comme recherches dans ce labo.

- Humm, ouais. Tu sais que ça se tient ce que tu dis. Ca pourrait être un labo concurrent, c'est vrai. Et je comprends que ça peut faire des jaloux et des curieux.

- Je peux avoir de bons raisonnements parfois.

- Ouais, parfois.

__ Si seulement tu savais mon vieux… _ Pensa Reito._

Ils sortirent tous les deux du vestiaire et allèrent travailler dans leur équipe de recherche.

* * *

Il est maintenant presque midi. Shizuru après avoir lu, étudié tous les documents confidentiels et bu une dizaine de tasses de thé, elle décida d'aller voir comment Natsuki allait. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et s'infiltra dans la chambre. Elle alla vers Natsuki qui dormait encore, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle l'observa dormir comme envoutée par ce visage d'ange qui pourtant portait en elle une part de démon. Gentil démon ou méchant ? Bref, un démon qui ne la met certes pas à l'aise mais qui ne lui fit aucun mal lorsqu'il était apparu devant ses yeux. Elle lui remit une mèche qui lui tombait sur son joli visage, qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts au passage. Son sourire disparut lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur des plaies et des bleus qu'elle avait sur le cou dû à des injections par seringues.

- Comment est-ce possible de faire du mal à une si jolie femme... _Dit Shizuru à voix basse en lui touchant les cheveux. Mais malheureusement pour elle, c'est à ce moment que Natsuki décida d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui fit rougir Shizuru._

Shizuru enleva rapidement sa main, se recula et s'excusa.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Natsuki lui fit un grand sourire, Shizuru comprit qu'elle avait dû l'entendre parler.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je ne dormais pas. Je somnolais tout simplement.

Shizuru rougit de plus belle ce qui amusa encore plus Natsuki.

- Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée ou quoi que ce soit. Tu m'as fait un compliment, je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Surtout que tu es bien plus belle que moi. _Fit-elle avec un petit rire de victoire._

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Sur ce, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autre tasse de thé, je le trouve super bon.

Shizuru fut surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et se rendit compte que Natsuki avait vite changeait de sujet. Mais, elle sait qu'elle pourra lui rendre l'appareil très rapidement. Elle à l'air d'aimer taquiner et Shizuru adore ça, malgré que Reito soit le meilleur à ce jeu là.

- Euh... oui. Je t'en apporte ne bouge pas sinon tes douleurs vont encore se réveiller.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle dit à Natsuki avec un air taquin.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de tes douleurs, il va falloir que je t'examine.

- Comment ça ? _Dit-elle confuse, un peu désorientée par ce qu'elle pu lire sur le visage de Shizuru._

Shizuru eut un petit rire contenu.

- Ara, ara, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait de la médecine. Je vais t'examiner pour voir si ton organisme fonctionne parfaitement et surtout pour voir d'un peu plus près tes contusions.

- Ah, Je vois. D'accord.

- Très bien, je reviens avec le thé.

Après que Shizuru ait quitté la chambre, Natsuki se dit qu'elle était tombée sur quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'aimer taquiner encore plus qu'elle. Pas de bol pour elle, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle apprécie vraiment.

- Voilà. Tiens. Fais attention, c'est bouillant.

- Merci. Je crois que ça va me faire du bien. _Lui répondit Natsuki tout en s'asseyant sur le lit._

- Alors comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Je pense que ça va. J'ai des douleurs un peu partout dans le corps mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Ca me lance pas, c'est déjà ça.

- Je vais devoir t'ausculter. Mais tu peux finir ta tasse pour le moment.

Natsuki fit signe que oui avec la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de ce délicieux breuvage.

- Natsuki, je peux te demander quelque chose.

- Oui, tu peux mais ce n'est pas dit que je réponde.

- Tu ne veux pas contacter ta famille, tes amis ou ton petit copain... Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, non ?

- Je n'ai plus vraiment de famille et je n'ai plus mon téléphone portable, mes amis sont surement inquiets. Et je n'ai pas de petit copain.

- Ou une petite amie, je ne sais pas…

- Non, plus. Je suis une solitaire et encore plus depuis que je suis devenue... cette... _Elle s'arrêta de parler, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça en ce moment. _Je suis désolée mais est-ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de cette partie de moi pour le moment.

- Ne te force pas. Tu m'en parleras qu'en tu l'auras décidé. Tu peux appeler tes amis de chez moi, si tu veux.

- Merci, ça me ferait très plaisir.

- Par contre, ils doivent faire attention à ne pas en parler autour d'eux et être vraiment discrets lorsqu'ils sont au téléphone avec toi, on pourrait avoir des ennuies.

- C'est sûr, il vaut mieux faire attention avec ce connard de Sakamerde ! _Shizuru la regarda étonnée mais plutôt amusée._ Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas le blairer ce Sakamoto.

- Je comprends, tu sais. Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est vraiment une ordure, donc ne te gêne pas. Vas-y de bon cœur. _Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

Natsuki regarda Shizuru dans les yeux, profondément et intensément, elle était redevenue très sérieuse, elle lui prit la main. Shizuru fut surprise par ce regard très chaleureux mais tellement mignon.

- Je te remercie vraiment. Si tu n'avais pas était là, je serais toujours dans cette foutue cage en train de… en train de crever… comme...

Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre. Elle avait les points serrés. Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui releva le menton. Elle lui essuya ses larmes et lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé là-bas. Et cesse de pleurer, tu es en train de gâcher ton si joli visage.

Natsuki avait les yeux embués de larmes. Puis, elle pleura de toutes ses forces comme si elle devait tout laisser sortir, tout ce qui lui pesait, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle avait besoin de pleurer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Shizuru ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, Natsuki se tenait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Shizuru.

- Merci, _disait-elle entre deux sanglots, _merci…

- Chhh, ça va. Viens-ici. Calme-toi… Chhh…

Après quelques minutes, ses larmes séchèrent. Shizuru se détacha d'elle.

- Allez, fais-moi ton plus beau sourire maintenant. _Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Natsuki. _Je préfère te voir comme ça.

- Aïe… _Natsuki se tint les côtes._

- Tu as mal ?

- Oui, ça me lance un peu.

- Allez, je vais regarder ça. Tu es prête pour ton examen médical.

- Non, pas vraiment mais…

- Il y a pas de mais qui tienne, c'est moi qui décide. Allez soulève un peu ton T-shirt que je vois ça.

- D'accord. _Natsuki souleva doucement son T-shirt._

- Je vois. _Shizuru passa sa main sur la peau de Natsuki._ Tu as des bleus juste là. Est-ce que ça te fait mal quand j'appuie ici.

- Aïe, eh vas-y doucement!

- Oups, désolée. C'était juste pour vérifier. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais apparemment tu as une côte de fêlée. Comment est-ce que tu crois que tu t'es fait ça ?

- Je sais pas… peut-être la dernière fois que j'ai voulu m'échapper. Je me suis un peu battue, c'est vrai.

- Je vois. Il va falloir que tu évites de trop te plier et donc de t'assoir.

- Ok, docteur. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Vraiment ?

- Quoi ?... Euh… C'est moi ou vous avez encore plus les idées mal placées que moi...

- Ara, ara, désolée, je ne faisais que te taquiner. On oublie ça ?

Shizuru repartit dans le salon et téléphona au laboratoire pour les prévenir qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas avant deux ou trois jours. Puis, elle prit ces dossiers contenant les résultats de ses expériences concernant son projet de remède. Elle avait normalement tellement de boulot à finir au labo qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des vacances en ce moment. Il était maintenant 19h et Natsuki n'en pouvait plus de rester allongée, même si c'était pour son bien. Elle sortit de la chambre avec quelques douleurs sur le côté mais elle les oublia rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit une bonne odeur de plat qui mijote. Elle entra dans la cuisine et à sa grande surprise, elle vit Shizuru à la même place que lorsqu'elle l'avait attaquée par derrière ce matin même. Elle décida de lui faire le même coup que ce matin mais sans lui faire de mal et se transformer bien sûr. C'est plutôt de mauvais goût mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Shizuru à pas de velours et qu'elle allait lui mettre les mains sur les épaules. Shizuru se retourna brutalement et lui attrapa les mains, elle arborait un air de victoire.

- Cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas, ma chère.

- Je vois ça. Tu es plutôt rapide. _Shizuru la relâcha._

- Dis à ton ventre de faire moins de bruit, si tu veux attaquer quelqu'un par derrière. Tu m'as eu ce matin parce que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et que tu étais plus discrète.

- Désolé, je sais c'était plutôt de mauvais goût et j'ai faim, c'est vrai. Alors, tu fais du sport ?

- Je fais du Jiu-jitsu.

- Pourtant, tu n'a pas l'air si musclée mais tu es très forte.

- Tu sais, la puissance n'est pas toujours dans la force physique mais dans l'esprit et l'agilité, enfin je pense.

- Si tu le dis. Et qu'est-ce que tu prépares qui sent si bon, Shizuru ? _C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appela par son prénom, cela ne lui déplut pas. _Je peux t'appeler Shizuru ?

- Bien sûr, Nat-su-ki. _Fit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle était en train de préparer._

Elles avaient fini de manger et s'étaient mises devant la télé. Shizuru était assise à côté de Natsuki sur le sofa mais elle était complètement plongée dans les dossiers de recherche sur son ordinateur portable.

- Excuse-moi mais ça t'arrive d'arrêter de bosser ?

- Désolé, j'aime finir ce que j'ai commencé. Tu es fatiguée ?

- Non, ça va je peux encore te tenir compagnie.

- Ara, ara, tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Tu devrais aller t'allonger.

- Je suis restée allongée toute la sainte journée. Toi par contre, tu as l'air d'être crevée.

- Je commence à l'être, ce n'est pas faux mais comme je te l'ai dit je finis ça d'abord.

Tout d'un coup, la sonnerie du portable de Shizuru retentit. L'écran qui clignotait indiquait que c'était le beau et grand Reito.

- Hello, toi !

- Bonsoir, alors comment ça se passe au labo ?

- Pour le moment rien de spécial. Je reste aux aguets pour voir si l'enquête sur le labo 314 avance mais bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils en parlent à tous les chercheurs du laboratoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprends, oui. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. On verra demain.

- Tu as raison, et alors comment va notre protégée ?

- Bien, je pense qu'elle va allait mieux désormais et puis, je m'occupe d'elle. _Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Natsuki._

- Ok, bon alors je te dis à demain, je te rappellerai. Bonne nuit.

- Merci Reito, tu es un cœur. A demain et prends soin de toi. Bonne nuit.

Shizuru raccrocha et Natsuki ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

- C'était ton petit copain ? Et il est au courant pour moi ?

- Non, c'est juste mon ami d'enfance Reito et il sait que tu es chez moi car il était avec moi pour te sortir du labo 314.

- Ah oui, je devrais le remercier alors.

- Tu pourras si tu le désires, il rappellera demain. Par contre, il ne sait pas que tu es... que tu peux te...

- Que je suis une sorte de mutante !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'emporter.

- Je t'accepte comme tu es Natsuki. Le loup qui est en toi, c'est quelque chose de tellement unique et il fait partie de toi. Tu n'es pas méchante et je le sais. N'aie pas honte de ce que tu es.

- Merci... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu être qui je suis, c'est arrivé tellement soudainement. Je n'y étais pas préparée. Je ne déteste pas le loup qui est en moi, mais j'ai parfois dû mal à l'accepter. Je fais peur aux gens. Tu sais, j'ai su que je pouvais être un loup, il y a de ça 6 mois. Je me suis fait mordre par un loup alors que je me trouvais pas très loin du labo comme par hasard. Ce loup était enragé ou je ne sais dans quel état mais ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain dans le fossé pas très loin de là où je me suis fait mordre. J'ai dû m'évanouir après le choc de l'attaque et de la morsure. Cette journée a était une horreur. Je suis revenue chez moi comme j'ai pu, je m'en souviens même pas. L'endroit de la morsure me lançait tellement que j'aurais pu jurer qu'un poison coulait doucement dans mes veines et qu'il allait les faire éclater. Je pouvais sentir un changement en moi comme si on retournait mes entrailles et qu'on prenait possession de mon corps. Puis quelques jours plus tard, j'allais mieux. Je suis allée voir une de mes meilleures amies et alors que son petit ami est devenu violent, sous la colère je me suis transformée en cette chose... Son petit ami a tellement flippé qu'il a déménagé de Tokyo et est parti consulté un psychiatre pensant qu'il devenait fou. Nao m'en veut toujours et ne me parle plus depuis cette soirée.

- Je suis désolée. Et comment Nao a réagi à ta transformation ?

- Elle a flippé elle aussi, tout comme toi. Mais je lui ai expliqué que j'étais toujours moi. Elle a peut-être accepté qui j'étais mais elle ne peut me pardonner d'avoir selon ses mots « mis fin à leur relation ».

- Apparemment, elle était déjà mal en point leur relation. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir autant. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne « flippe » plus comme tu dis.

- Je vois ça, mademoiselle je-fais-du-Jiu-jitsu-et-je-suis-trop-balaise. C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur de toi.

- Et ! C'est méchant ça ! Je sais me défendre, c'est tout. Tu as de la chance que je dois finir ce dossier parce que... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. _Elles rirent ensemble._

Après un petit moment, Shizuru ferma son fichier de données, puis éteignit son ordinateur. Elle se mit à bailler et à cligner des yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait dormir dans le sofa vu que sa chambre était occupée en ce moment, mais Natsuki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger du salon. Shizuru s'assit plus confortablement dans le sofa. Natsuki était tellement absorbée par l'histoire du film qu'elle regardait, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Shizuru avait fini de travailler et qu'elle s'était même endormie. La tête de Shizuru glissa et vint, par mégarde, reposer sur l'épaule de Natsuki qui posa toute son intention sur la sublime femme qui dormait tout près d'elle. Elle éteignit la télé et passa son bras autour de la jeune femme endormie.

__ Surtout Natsuki n'en profite pas... Essaye de dormir... Woooahh, je crois que… que sa poitrine me frôle... Tout va bien, respire doucement... Allez, essaye de dormir... Facile à dire...._ Pensa Natsuki._

Ils finirent par s'endormir toutes les deux sur le sofa. Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se leva et vint éclairer le salon. Shizuru se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'une chaleur l'entourait. Elle était toujours dans le salon sur le sofa mais une personne dormait contre elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Natsuki qui venait également de se réveiller. Elle aurait peut-être dû sortir de l'étreinte et se lever, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était bien là où elle était.

- Bonjour Shizuru.

- Bonjour. _Shizuru gênée voulut bouger et s'éloigner, mais Natsuki la retint._

- Tu peux rester ici, ça ne me gène pas... enfin, si tu voulais te lever, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

- Ah oui, vraiment. Et bien, je suis encore fatiguée et si tu veux bien être encore mon oreiller chauffant.

- Humm, tu me vois comme un oreiller. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- C'est rien, je veux bien. Allez viens-ici.

Shizuru reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsuki qui passa son bras autour d'elle.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non... c'est parfait... _Elle referma les yeux._

Natsuki se sentait bien ici en compagnie de cette femme extraordinaire qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Elle avait vraiment chaud au cœur car cette femme ne la repoussait pas, elle n'avait pas peur d'elle et au contraire elle la serrait contre elle.

__ Je n'ai pas envie de bouger pour le moment, Natsuki..._ Pensa Shizuru avant de se rendormir. _


	13. Chapter 13 : L'enquête avance

**Chapitre n°13**

Shizuru avait décidé de trainer un peu aujourd'hui. Elle avait dormi dans les bras de Natsuki et cela jusqu'à 11h ce qui est plutôt rare.

- Bon je crois que ce serait mieux de se lever, tu ne crois pas ? _Lui lança Shizuru._

- Si je pense que tu as raison et puis, j'ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Je peux ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Par contre ça ne te dérange pas si je passe avant toi. Je dois absolument être présentable, j'attends un colis important pour le labo et mes recherches. Et puis, comme ça tu pourras prendre ton temps et te détendre un peu ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Moi ça me va, je vais essayer de préparer un truc à manger pour nous deux dans ces cas-là.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne devrais pas faire trop d'efforts, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je suis assez grande pour faire attention à moi, mais merci.

- Bon, je vois que je n'ai rien à dire.

- On dirait bien.

- Dans ce cas, fais attention et puis, si tu as un problème, je ne suis pas loin.

- Oui, oui, allez va prendre ta douche. _Natsuki poussa Shizuru jusque dans le couloir._

- J'y vais, roooh. _Elle partit en lui tirant la langue._

Natsuki roula des yeux avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Natsuki essaya de préparer un plat : ca sera des pâtes à la mayonnaise. Alors que Natsuki s'affairait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Shizuru était en serviette, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer. Shizuru lui dit en sortant de la salle de bain.

- J'ai fini. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci.

Natsuki sortit les pâtes du feu et les couvrit pour qu'elles ne perdent pas leur chaleur. Natsuki vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain et crut que Shizuru y était retourné. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une Shizuru, aux cheveux mouillés et en sous-vêtements sexy, qui enfila rapidement ses vêtements.

- Oups, désolé. _Natsuki ressortit rapidement en refermant la porte._

_ _Son regard gêné… qu'est-ce qu'elle est craquante comme ça, Natsuki…__

_

* * *

_

Il est 14h. Un agent arriva avec un dossier dans les mains alors que Heiko discutait avec Sakamoto et Kyoshiro.

- Docteur Sakamoto, excusez-moi. Nous avons enfin quelques informations importantes concernant l'enquête qui avance doucement.

- Ah bonne nouvelle, mais ce n'est pas doucement que je veux que l'on avance, c'est le plus rapidement possible.

- Nous savons, Docteur Sakamoto.

- Alors, allez-y ! Exposez-moi vos conclusions.

- Très bien. Alors, les bandes de surveillance montrent que deux personnes sont rentrées dissimulées en agents de sécurité pour pouvoir passer devant l'accueil et devant notre seule caméra aux environs de l'entrée. Ils se dirigent dans le couloir principal mais il n'y a pas de caméra ici. Ce que l'on sait, c'est que juste 15 minutes plus tard, la porte du labo 314 est déverrouillée de façon très ingénieuse, la porte n'a donc pas était endommagée ou enfoncée. Nos caméras à l'intérieur du labo ont filmé deux personnes portant la panoplie complète du chercheur, ce qui d'ailleurs nous laisse penser grâce aux vêtements qu'ils portaient que ces personnes peuvent être réellement des chercheurs.

- Intéressant… _Laissa échapper Sakamoto._

- Ces deux personnes sont indéniablement : une femme de taille moyenne et de corpulence normale et un homme de grande taille et plutôt costaud.

- Très bien, continuez. _Fit Sakamoto._

- Le problème, c'est que nous ne les voyons pas ressortir du labo et même de la réserve, qui malheureusement pour nous ne possède pas de caméra à l'intérieur.

- Comment ça ? Je ne saisis pas vraiment. Mais par où se sont-ils échappés alors ? _Demanda Heiko alors qu'il le savait pertinemment, il était mouillé dans le coup et il devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout maintenant._

- Par l'ancienne trappe à déchets. Enfin, c'est ce que nous en avons conclu puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie. Et puis, nous sommes allés voir dans l'ancienne salle à déchet et nous avons trouvé des traces de notre cobaye. Ah et nous avons trouvé ça. _L'agent montra un masque de protection de type chirurgical dans un sachet en plastique._

- Et qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de ça ?

- Regardez, ce n'est pas des masques que l'on trouve si facilement dans le commerce vu la marque. C'est cette marque que la plupart des labos utilisent ainsi que le notre.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un indice, il y a tellement de labos ou même de chercheurs qui auraient pu en donner aux cambrioleurs.

- Nous n'avons que ça pour le moment mais nous continuons nos recherches, nous avons également fait quelques prélèvements et nous attendons les résultats.

- Très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas que je veux retrouver cette mutante au plus vite, c'est clair !

- Oui, docteur Sakamoto. _L'agent repartit vite travailler sur l'enquête._

- Le temps passe et on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. _Fit Kyoshiro._

- Je pense que j'ai quelques idées concernant les personnes qui auraient pu faire ça. _Dit Sakamoto._

- Vraiment ? _S'écria Heiko._

- Oui, je pense en fait à deux possibilités. Tout d'abord, je pense à des laboratoires concurrents, plus précisément le laboratoire Ittiwaka. Nous avons déjà eu quelques problèmes avec eux. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon instinct me dit que cela peut tout aussi avoir été effectué par des chercheurs de notre laboratoire. Je ne laisse tomber aucune piste.

- Je vois. Mais vous pensez à qui en disant des chercheurs d'ici ?

- Je pense à la seule grande chercheuse qui n'a pas voulu s'associer avec moi et qui à une fâcheuse tendance à défendre les droits de tout et n'importe quoi. Une femme qui ne se déplace jamais au sein de ce laboratoire sans son petit copain.

- Quoi ? Mais qui ? _Demanda Heiko la gorge serrée._

- Je parle de Shizuru Fujino. Intelligente et parfois fouineuse. De plus, je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Vous savez qu'en plus elle travaille parfois dans le labo adjacent.

- Le docteur Fujino ? Mais non, vous vous trompez.

- D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'on l'a viré de notre assemblée pour les décisions du laboratoire car elle nous aurait empêchés de pouvoir faire des expériences sur des animaux… _Dit le Docteur Sakamoto._

- Et encore moins sur des humains. _Finit le docteur Kyoshiro avec un petit rire._

- Vous savez, elle est trop snob et pas faite pour l'action. Vous pensez que Shizuru aurait pu avoir comploté tout ça et qu'elle aurait été jusqu'à nous assommer moi et mon collègue ? _Dit Heiko alors qu'il savait très bien que Shizuru était ceinture noire en Jiu-jitsu._

- Non, c'est sûr mais elle était accompagnée. Des idées lorsqu'elles sont décidées à deux, peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme même les plus violentes. _Lui répondit Kyoshiro._

- Je vais demander à mes agents de lui poser quelques questions et d'aller questionner ses collègues et également le chercheur avec qui elle traine toujours. Et à ce qu'on m'a dit Shizuru est malade en ce moment. Elle essaye peut-être de protéger quelque chose, on ne sait jamais. Et je veux que l'on explore toutes les pistes de toute façon. _Fit le Docteur Sakamoto._

- Je comprends. _Dit Heiko avant de sortir du labo._

_

* * *

_

Il est 18h, Reito a fini sa journée. Il se dirigea au vestiaire avec un de ses collègues. Ils se changèrent et parlèrent de leurs expériences scientifiques d'aujourd'hui mais Reito s'arrêta de parler lorsque Heiko rentra dans le vestiaire.

- Ah, bonsoir Monsieur Heiko.

Le regard d'Heiko et de Reito se croisèrent. Heiko n'avait aucune haine dans le regard et il baissa même les yeux. Reito se dit à ce moment qu'il ne les dénoncera pas, en tout cas pas Shizuru.

- Bonsoir, _répondit-il simplement._

__ Ce Heiko est peut-être un peu moins con qu'avant. Il a peut-être récupéré des neurones après tout, enfin pas assez pour arrêter de faire des magouilles. En tout cas, qu'il ne croit pas que son geste va lui ramener Shizuru ! Il lui a fait trop de mal et puis, je l'ai à l'œil… _ Pensa Reito._

- Bon j'y vais, Reito. On se voit après.

Le collègue de Reito sortit du vestiaire. Seul Heiko et Reito restèrent. Heiko se rapprocha de Reito.

- Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler mais je vais juste te dire merci pour ne pas nous avoir balancés.

- Ecoute-moi. Ca concerne Shizuru.

- Encore pire !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ils pensent que Shizuru pourrait peut-être être une des personnes s'étant introduites dans le labo 314…

- Quoi ? Tu ne leur as rien dit, j'espère !

- Mais non, je t'assure. Il avait déjà Shizuru dans leur ligne de mire avant que vous ne passiez à l'action. Ils l'avaient déjà à l'œil, je te dis.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu connais Shizuru autant que moi pour savoir que c'est une femme au grand cœur, sur les principes et la morale comme personne.

- Je la connais mieux que toi ! Et oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Préviens-là qu'elle devrait revenir assez vite travailler. Avant qu'il ne fouine trop et qu'ils aillent jusqu'à venir chez elle pour vérifier.

- Ils ne feraient pas ça ?

- Malheureusement, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Sakamoto a beaucoup de pouvoir. Alors, s'il te plait dit-lui qu'elle aille mettre Natsuki en sécurité dans un endroit auquel ils ne penseront pas, demain ou dès aujourd'hui si elle le peut. Ils vont sûrement bientôt t'interroger, vu que tu es toujours en sa compagnie.

- Merci quand même. Mais sache que ce que tu fais maintenant ne va pas te ramener Shizuru, ok ?

- Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je vois quelqu'un en ce moment, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire ma rédemption pour ce que j'ai fait il y a de ça des années et de la connerie que j'ai faite cette année dans ce labo 314. Je ne lui demande rien d'autre et je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. C'est une femme exceptionnelle.

- Très bien, je lui dirais tout ça.

- Bonne chance.

Heiko partit mais arrivé à la porte, Reito lui lança.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour elle, mais sache que je te considère quand même comme un imbécile de première catégorie.

Heiko eut un petit rire.

- Je le sais déjà Reito. Quelle ironie, hein ?

- Si tu le dis…

Puis, Heiko ferma la porte et partit. Reito sortit dehors quelques minutes fumer une cigarette et surtout pour passer un coup de fils à Shizuru.

* * *

Shizuru était en plein dans les résultats d'analyses qu'elle avait faites, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner.

- Reito, c'est toi ?

- Oui, je voulais te dire que les choses ne sont pas si calmes ici et que tu ne devrais pas trop tarder à revenir bosser au labo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je pense que les agents de Sakamoto ne vont pas tarder à venir m'interroger et je pense qu'ils t'ont déjà à l'œil. Quand tu reviendras, Sakamoto et ses sbires vont sûrement te poser des questions en tant que suspect potentiel. Ils se posent déjà des questions et comme ils savent que tu es malade…

- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

- J'ai peur qu'ils viennent d'eux même vérifier s'il n'y a pas Natsuki chez toi et pour voir si tu es bien malade.

- Mais ils se posent juste des questions, c'est tout ? Ils ne vont pas rappliquer chez moi comme ça sans preuves. Ne t'affole pas.

- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais, je pense que les choses pourraient s'accélérer d'ici la fin de la semaine. Et de toute manière, je pense que c'est quand même une bonne idée que tu mettes Natsuki dans un endroit sûr auquel personne ne pensera et que personne ne connait.

- Tu as raison. Dès demain, je vais lui demander de rester dans le chalet.

- Attends, de quel chalet tu parles ?

- Je pensais au chalet de vacance d'Haruka celui qu'elle possède à Tokyo sur la côte.

- Tu ne vas pas l'impliquer là-dedans ?

- Ecoute, ça fait un bail qu'elle veut le vendre et elle sait que ça m'intéressait mais je ne mettais jamais décidé… jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ok, comme tu voudras. C'est plutôt une bonne idée. Fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi.

- Ah au fait, si je peux te prévenir de tout ça, c'est grâce à Heiko.

- Vraiment ? Heiko ?

- Ouais, il a dû s'acheter quelques neurones ces temps-ci. En tout cas, il ne nous dénoncera pas c'est déjà ça.

- C'est vrai, ça me rassure.

- Je te laisse. A bientôt.

- Je t'embrasse. Bye

Shizuru raccrocha le téléphone. Elle se mit à penser que peut-être quelque chose pouvait leur arriver, après tout, ils avaient volé le joujou à un chercheur haut placé et ce Sakamoto est plutôt coriace.

- Tu vas bien, Shizuru ? C'était qui au téléphone ? _Demanda Natsuki en tenant la main à Shizuru._

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était Reito et il ne nous apporte pas que de bonnes nouvelles. Sakamoto à l'air de se poser trop de questions sur Moi et Reito. Et avant qu'il commence à trop fouiner, je pense qu'il va falloir que je te mette à l'abri dans un endroit sûr. Mon appartement n'est vraiment pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi, plus maintenant.

- Quel fumier ce gars ! Il ne me laissera jamais en paix !

Natsuki se leva, se retourna et cogna ses poings sur la table du salon. Ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleur lorsque Shizuru se leva et s'approcha doucement de Natsuki par derrière. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsuki. Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Natsuki qui redevint elle-même.

- Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas seule, Natsuki. Je connais un endroit où tu seras en sécurité et surtout Sakamoto n'aura jamais l'idée de venir te chercher là-bas.

- Merci Shizuru, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Natsuki se retourna entre les bras de Shizuru et plongea ses yeux couleur émeraude dans ceux de Shizuru. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et de goûter aux lèvres de Natsuki. C'était un baiser doux et léger.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu en pinces pour les femmes plutôt sauvages et animales. _Lui dit Natsuki avec un sourire._

- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… _Fit Shizuru en se reculant un peu._

- Ne t'excuse pas. Si tu ne m'avais pas devançait, je crois que je t'aurais également embrassé. Malgré que je ne fasse pas souvent le premier pas dans ce genre de situation.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Et bien, oui mademoiselle Fujino.

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et Natsuki l'invita à se rapprocher davantage. Elles s'enlacèrent.

- Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli me transformer il y a de ça quelques minutes. Tu m'as empêchée de changer, tu as empêché la louve de se réveiller, tu sais. C'est comme si ta présence m'apaisait et calmait mon esprit.

_- _Contente de pouvoir t'aider et je vais pouvoir t'aider encore plus en t'emmenant très bientôt dans un chalet à Kyoto, il est plutôt isolé. Tu seras en sécurité jusqu'à temps que les choses se calment par ici. Ensuite, tu pourras vivre enfin une vie à peu près normale.

- Un chalet ? Tu possèdes un chalet ?

- Oui, enfin pas tout à fait, mais ça ne serait tarder.

- Tu ne vas pas acheter un chalet juste pour moi quand même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je voulais l'acheter de toute manière mais je n'avais encore jamais dit oui. Désormais, je suis fermement décidée. Il faut juste que j'appelle une vieille amie pour lui dire que j'accepte enfin son petit chalet de famille qui, comme elle le voulait, ne sortira pas vraiment de la famille. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, malheureusement on ne se voit pas assez souvent.

- Très bien, si tu dis que tu ne fais pas ça juste pour moi, alors c'est d'accord. J'accepterai de vivre caché quelques temps là-bas. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour juste enfin pouvoir revivre en paix, comme avant… Merci Shizuru.

Cette fois, Shizuru fut surprise de voir Natsuki lui caresser le visage et l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
